SARANGHANIKKA
by evilaegyeo
Summary: kau kembali dan sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku lagi !aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu !  kyumin-sibum-yewook  genderswicth & tidak sempurna.Silahkan dibaca & jangan lupa review.update chapter 5 & 6 end !
1. Chapter 1

**SARANGHANNIKKA !**

**Cast : kyumin-sibum-yewook.**

**Warning : genderswicth & tidak sempurna.**

**Chapter I**

.

.

'_Hidup tak selamanya sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan'_

Lee sung min seorang yeoja yang berjuang suntuk menata kembali kehidupannya setelah berantakan semenjak meninggalkan orang yg sangat ia cintai , ,cho kyuhyun itulah sosok namja yang membuat yeoja itu kehilangan segalanya.

Sungmin pov.

Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun aku meninggalkan tak menyangka aku bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa aku rasa hatiku tidak baik-baik saja.

Sungmin pov end.

Flash back

"Eomma , , appa , , aku ingin menikah dengan kyuhyun . . dan pindah ke seoul . . "

" Minnie apa kau tega meninggalkan kedua orang tuamu , , chagi ?"

" eomma aku benar-benar mencintainya , , aku janji akan sering menengok umma dan appa , , aku mohon . ."

" apa kau tidak mencintai orang tuamu sungmin-ah ?"

"ahh umma , , tentu saja aku sangat mencintai umma dan appa . . tapi aku sudah dewasa , , aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lagi , ,"

" baiklah Minnie kalau itu bisa membuatmu bahagia chagi . . "

" ne eomma gomawo . . "

.

.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun memulai awal pernikahannya diseoul .Awal pernikahan yang cukup bahagia meski sungmin selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendiri , , karena kyuhyun sibuk .Tak ada teman yang ia kenal di seoul selain tetangga sebelahnya yesung dan ryewook .Sungmin tak bisa banyak berhubungan dengan mereka karena yesung dan ryewook sama-sama bekerja.

"chagi aku pulang . ." teriak kyuhyun dari depan pintu rumah.

" kyu kau sudah pulang ? "

"ne , , bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ? "

" hmmm . . baik kyu , , kau mau makan sekarang kyu ? "

"tidak aku sudah makan chagi . ."

" _padahal aku menunggumu"_ gumam Minnie.

"kau bicara apa chagi ? "

" ani ayo kita tidur . . "

" mianhe aku masih ada pekerjaan , , kau duluan saja , , hmm ? "

" ooh baiklah . ." sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya sungmin bergumam

"_semakin hari kau semakin jauh dari-ku kyu . ."_ lirih sungmin.

Esoknya~~

"kyu ayo sarapan . ."

" mianh chagi aku terlambat aku pergi dulu . ."

" kyu . ."

" apa chagi?

" aku mau bicara . ."

" nanti kita bicarakan , , aku sibuk sekarang . ."

Lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan penolakan hari ini sungmin merasa ada yang tak beres dengan badannya , , tapi ia tak menghiraukan lebih suka sibuk menghabiskan waktunya sendirian dengan beres-beres ia rasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore , , setengah jam lagi kyuhyun pulang , , dan sungmin belum memasak apapun untuk makan malam , , lalu dengan terburu-buru ia menuruni tangga rumahnya dan menuju kedapur , , tapi sayang ia terpeleset hingga ia jatuh dari tangga dan tergeletak di lantai rumahnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Tanpa sungmin sadari , , ia pingsan dan saat ia terbangun cahaya matahari sudah bersinar , , membangunkan semua insan yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya." _dimana ini_ " ucap sungmin ketika ia melihat kesekeliling dan terlihat tangannya di tertegun , , ia bingung apa yang menimpanya sehingga ia harus masuk rumah terasa sakit -tiba ada seorang yang masuk lalu menyapa.

" selamat pagi nyonya cho . . " seorang dokter dan suster masuk keruangan sungmin.

" ne selamat pagi dokter , , " jawab sungmin lemah.

"apa yang anda rasakan sekarang nyonya cho , , " Tanya dokter itu.

" perutku sakit sekali ,, kepalaku juga . . dokter . ." jawab sungmin pasrah.

" ya itu wajar , , setelah melakukan pembedahan diperut , , mungkin kepala anda sakit karena terbentur saat anda jatuh . . " jelas dokter itu.

'DEG'

"pembedahan diperut ? aku kan hanya jatuh dari tangga dokter , , kenapa harus melakukan pembedahan diperut ? "

"oh , , mungkin suami anda belum memberi tahu , , anda keguguran nyonya cho , , anda keguguran karena kelelahan , , ditambah benturan hebat saat anda jatuh " terang dokter gurat-gurat kesedihan mulai terlihat di sungmin , , perlahan air matanya mengalir.

"aku keguguran ? "sungmin memegang perutnya sambil berkata.

"_mianhe chagi eomma tak menjagamu dengan baik . . "_

sungmin makin terisak saat ia tak melihat sosok kyuhyun disampingnya.

"hiks , , hiks , , bahkan di saat aku seperti ini-pun dia masih lebih memperdulikan pekerjaannya . .

hiks , , hiks . . eomma , , appa . ."

Drtt , , drrttttt , ,

handphone sungmin -pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"yeobuseyo ?"

" . . ."

"ne , , majayeyo . ."

". .. "

"ne ?

hiks , , hiks . . eomma , , appa . ."

" . . ."

Tanpa aba-aba sungmin langsung menyambar tas-nya yang berisi perlengkapannya untuk di rumah sakit , , yang sudah kyuhyun -pun langsung menuju ke mokpo.

.

.

Sungmin terbaring lemas di kamarnya yang dulu , , kini ia sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya di mokpo . . setelah menghadiri upacara pemakaman eomma dan appa nya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan maut yang menimpa mereka air mata terus mengalir dari mata indah sungmin .Sambil menangis , , ia mendekap foto orang tuanya dan berkata

"_eomma , , appa . . kenapa aku harus kehilanga orang yang aku cintai . ._

_aku kehilangan eomma , , appa . dan anak yang blm sempat aku lahirkan bahkan di saat aku seperti ini kyuhyun tetap tidak peduli padaku . ._

_dan sekarang aku kehilangan kalian . ._

_cobaan ini terlalu berat untukku . . hiks . ._

_tapi . . aku harus segera pergi dari sini . . sebelum kyuhyun mencariku disini aku bertekad mengakhiri semua kesedihan ini kesedihan yang kyuhyun berikan_

_doakan aku , , eomma , , appa " _

.

.

.

.

"Minnie , , " kyuhyun membuka kamar pasien dimana sungmin kaget saat tak menemukan sungmin menggeledah setiap sudut ruangan tapi tak menemukannya. kyuhyun-pun segera berlari kemeja administrasi .Dan kyuhyun sangat terkejut ketika salah satu perawat disana menjelaskan sesuatu.

" nyonya cho keluar dengan tergesa kami sudah menghalanginya tapi nyonya cho tetap bersikeras ingin kami juga sudah mengingat kalau keadaannya masih belum stabil dan ia baru saja sadar" jelas perawat tersebut.

Mendengar itu kyuhyun-pun langsung berlari keparkiran ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah segera menemukan sungmin dan segera membawanya kembali kerumah sakit.

Setelah sampai kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju rumah.

' brakkk'

ia membuka pintu dengan tidak sabar.

" Minnie . . Minnie , ," kyuhyun memanggil-manggil sungmin.

" ahh mungkin sungmin dikamar . . " kyuhyun-pun segera berlari tetap sama . . ia tak menemukan Minnie.

kyuhyun bingung dan khawatir , , karena tidak menemukan Minnie dimana-mana.

" Minnie ah, , kau dimana chagi . . "tersirat dipikiran kyuhyun

"mungkin dia dirumah yesung dan wookie , , mereka pasti sudah pulang dari kantor , , dan diseoul hanya mereka yang Minnie kenal" ia-pun langsung berlari ke rumah yesung dan ryewook.

'Ting tong'

Kyu memijit bel rumah yesung , , tidak lama kemudian wookie-pun membuka pintu rumahnhya.

" ne sebentar , ," suara wookie terdengar dari dalam rumah.

" eh kyu ada apa tumben kesini ?" Tanya wookie kaget.

" ohh , , apa sungmin ada didalam . . ?" Tanya kyuhyun tergesa-gesa.

"ani , , sungmin tidak datang kesini , , " jawab wookie

" jebal wookie , , jangan bohong . . hanya kalian yang ia kenal diseoul , , kalau tidak kesini ia bisa kemana lagi? ? "

"benar kyu , , aku tidak bohong sungmin tidak ada disini ! ada apa sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa kehilangan sungmin ? " Tanya wookie khawatir.

"ia masuk rumah sakit , , kemarin ia jatuh dari tangga dan keguguran . . " jawab kyuhyun lemah.

"mwo ? sungmin keguguran ! bagaimana bisa kyu ? " Tanya wookie kaget.

" sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau ia hamil , , sehingga tak menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik . . ini salahku juga , , aku tak memperhatikannya . . selama ini . ." sebelum kyuhyun menyelsaikan kata-katanya wookie kembali memotong perkataan kyuhyun.

" lalu bagaimana minnie bisa tidak ada dirumah sakit ? "

"sebenarnya , , tadi pagi sebelum ia sadar , , lalu aku pergi kekantor karena ada rapat penting . . aku meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah sakit. . " jawab kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal.

"ya tuhan . . kyu ! bagaimana kau bisa setega itu ! sungmin baru kehilangan anaknya ! ini pasti sulit baginya ! kau malah tak ada disampingnya ! dan sekarang ia pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ! " bentak wookie pada kyuhyun.

" wookie , , tolong aku kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya , , "

" kau yakin tak ada tempat yang bisa ia datangi di seoul ?  
>ehh apa mungkin ia kembali ke mokpo ? saat seperti ini pasti ia butuh dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya . . . " saran wookie yang memang sangat masuk di akal.<p>

"ne , , kau benar wookie ! baiklah , , gomawo .Sekarang . . aku akan pergi ke mokpo mencarinya . ." jawab kyuhyun -pun segera pergi ke mokpo.

.

.

Sesampainya di mokpo , , kyu langsung menuju rumah mertuanya.

sesampainya disana , , kyu dikejutkan oleh seorang kakek yang sedang membereskan barang pindahan.

" maaf anda mencari siapa tuan ?" sapa kakek itu yang menyadari kehadiran kyuhyun.

" oh , , ne . . bukankah ini kediaman keluarga lee ?"

" oh maaf tuan , , rumah ini sudah dijual oleh putrinya . . tuan dan nyonya lee meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu . . mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju seoul untuk menemui putri mereka . . " jelas kakek tua itu.

Seketika kyuhyun menjadi lemas , , ia sangat merasa bersalah pada sungmin .Seharusnya disaat seperti ini dia menemani sungmin , , bukan malah meninggalkannya dan mementingkan rapatnya.

" gwenchanayo , , " tanya kakek itu yang heran mengapa ia menjadi terdiam dan tertunduk lemas.

" ne gwenchanayo , , apa anda tau dimana putri keluarga lee ?" Tanya kyuhyun lemas.

" maaf anak muda . . aku tidak tau . . setelah ia menjual rumah ini . . ia segera pindah , , tapi aku tidak tau ia pindah kemana , , " jawab kakek tua tersebut.

" hmm , , bolehkah aku meminta bantuan , , kalau anda bertemu dengan dia , , bisakah anda menghubungiku . . " ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan kartu namanya.

" ne baiklah tuan , , "

" kamsahamidah harabuci . . " jawab kyuhyun.

kyuhyun bingung harus mencari kemana lagi , , lalu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kembali ke seoul ia mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua sungmin untuk memberi penghormatan terakhirnya.

2thn kemudian

"Sungmin sonsaengnim ! " seorang anak berlari kearah sungmin.

" annyeonghaseo sonsaengnim " sapa anak tersebut.

" annyeong hein-ah" sungmin melambaikan tangannya

kini sungmin telah tiba di tempat ia bekerja 1 thn terakhir setelah ia meninggalkan seoul .Sebuah taman kanak-kanak .Sungmin sangat menyukai anak-anak setidaknya ini untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya karena dulu ia tak menyadari kehamilannya sampai ia keguguran.

.

.

"Kyuhyun sajangnim maaf ada surat yang harus anda tanda tangani sebelum anda mengerjakan proyek do mokpo" ujar sekertaris kyuhyun.

" ne sekertaris kim simpan saja diruanganku nanti aku akan memeriksanya!"jawab kyuhyun."

"ne sajangnim!"

.

.

"Hein nah appamu belum datang chagi ? " Tanya sungmin pada hae-in yang sedang menunggu appa-nya.

" ne sonsaengnim mungkin appaku sedang ada urusan Dikantornya " jawab hae-in.

" baiklah sonsaengnim akan menemanimu sampai appamu datang"

" kamsahamidah sonsaengnim"

" ne sudah lewat jam makan siang tapi appa-mu belum juga datang chagi , , apa kau lapar ? "

"ne aku lapar , , songsaengnim "

" baiklah kajja kita beli makan siang dulu !" ajak sungmin pada he-in.

.

.

"hein-ah apa kau sudah selesai ?"Tanya sungmin pada hae-in.

" ne aku sudah selesai sonsaengnim " jawab hae-in.

"baiklah , , ayo kita kembali kesekolah , , mungkin appa-mu sudah datang menjemput . . kajja . ." ajak sungmin dan dibalas anggukan dari he-in.

Dari kejauhan sungmin melihat seorang namja yang keliatan bingung mencari seseorang .

"appa . . " hein na berlari ke arahnya appa-nya.

" hein-ah maaf appa terlambat , , "ucap swon menyesal.

"ne appa gwaenchana . . ada sungmin sonsaeng nim yang menemaniku . . " jawab hae-in.

"kamsahamidah sungmin-ssi " ucap siwon sambil membungkukan badanya kearah sungmin.

" tidak usah sungkan ini sudah tugasku . .kalau begitu aku pulang dulu , , hein-ah annyeong . ." pamit sungmin pada siwon dan hae-in.

"ne annyeong songsaengnim . ." jawab hae-in.

Sungmin pov.

Aku berjalan pulang menuju rumahku yang tak jauh dari sekolah , , hanya 20 menit aku sudah sampai dirumah kecilku , , rumah yang aku tempati 2 tahun terakhir sejak aku meninggalkan suamiku , , cho kyuhyun .

Sungmin pov end.

.

.

"Sekertaris kim apa hanya ini berkas yang harus aku selesaikan ? jadi hari ini aku bisa pergi ke mokpo ?" Tanya kyuhyun pada sekertarisnya.

"ne sajangnim , , , semoga anda berhasil mengembangkan proyek perusahaan yang ada disana . ." jawab sekertaris kim.

" ne gomawo sekertaris kim . ." jawab kyuhyun ramah.

Kyuhyun pov.

setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan akhirnya aku sampai di mokpo , , kota dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan sungmin . . sebenarnya kau dimana chagi ? neomu bogoshipo . .

hari ini aku akan beristirahat , , dan besok aku akan mulai denga menemui para investor untuk proyek baruku .Tiba-tiba

"_harue hanbonman neol saenggakhae , , doisangeun andwae akyeodulkkeoya . ." _

ponsel kyuhyun berdering kyuhyun-pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" yeobseo kyuhyun-ssi , , choi siwon imnida , ,dari choi interprise "

"ahh , , ne siwon ssi . ."

"bisakah kita mulai kerja sama kita secepatnya ?"

"ahh , , ne geuromyeo . ."

"kalau begitu , , kita bertemu di kantor-ku besok , , bagaimana ?"

"ahh . . ne . ."

"geurom . ."

-pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Esoknya ~~

"hae-in ah . . hari ini appa berjanji tidak akan terlambat menjemputmu lagi chagi . . arra . ." ucap siwon sambil mengelus pucuk kepala hae-in dengan sayang.

"ne , , appa . ." jawab hae-in sambil tersenyum manis.

"aigoo , , appa tall jeongmal kyeopta . . yasudah , , ini bekalmu , , makan sampai habis ya chagi . ." ucap siwon sambil memasukan kotak makanan ke dalam tas hae-in.

"ne , , arrasoyo appa . ."

"kajja kita berangkat . . nanti kau terlambat . ." ajak siwon yang dibalas ajakan tak kalah semangat dari hae-in.

"ne kajja . .".

Siwon-pun pergi mengantar hae-in itu dia langsung berangkat kekantornya. Saat ia tiba di kantor sekertaris park langsung memberitau bahwa ada tamu yang sedang menunggunya.

"sajangnim , , ada tamu yang sedang menunggu anda .."

"siapa ?"

"cho kyuhyun sajangnim . ."

"suruh dia masuk sekertaris park . ."

"ne , , sajangnim . ."

Tidak lama kemudian tamu yang di maksud datang.

"annyeonghaseyo siwon-ssi , , cho kyuhyun imnida . . "

"ne kyuhyun ssi , , silahkan duduk"

" ne kamsahamidah . ."

Mereka-pun berbincang-berbincang . . tanpa terasa sudah saatnya siwon harus menjemput hein.

"kyuhyun ssi maaf ini sudah saatnya aku menjemput putriku , , kalau kau tidak keberatan kau bisa ikut denganku nanti kita lanjutkan sambil makan siang . . bagaimana ? "

"ne baiklah . ." jawab kyuhyun datar.

.

.

hein bermain sendiri karena semua temannya sudah pulang . . sungmin yang melihat itu lalu menghampiri hae-in dan mengajaknya berbicara.

" hein-ah kau menunggu appamu lagi chagi ? " Tanya sungmin.

"ne sonsaengnim . . " jawab hae-in sambil berlari kearah sengaja kakinya menyangkut sesuatu.

BRUKK !

Hae-in terjatuh dan kakinya -pun segera berlari menghampiri hae-in.

" hein-ah gwenchana ? "Tanya sungmin khawatir.

"huweee . . hiks , , hiks , , apa sonsaengnim . . " jawab hae-in sambil menangis.

" cup , , cup . . jangan menangis chagi , , songsaengnim akan mengobati lukamu . . "

"ne songsaengnim , , hiks , , hiks . ."

" jangan menangis , , hein kan anak yang kuat . ." bujuk sungmin agar hae-in berhenti mengangis.

Siwon sudah sampai disekolah hae-in kemudian ia bersiap turun

" kyuhyun ssi changkamannyeo . . "

"ne . ." jawab kyuhyun.

Siwon yang tidak melihat hae-in diluar kemudin memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kelas. iya kaget saat melihat hein sedang menangis di pangkuan sungmin , , siwon-pun segera berlari menghampiri heiin.

" Hae in-ah gwenchana . ." sungmin kaget dengan kedatangan siwon yang -pun menjelaskan semua kejadian itu pada siwon.

" dia tadi terjatuh saat menunggu anda siwon-ssi . ."

"oh geurohkeyo , , maaf sungmin-ssi selalu merepotkan anda . . maaf chagi appa terlambat lagi . . " ucap siwon merasa hae-in tidak mengubris perkataan siwon tersebut , , hein hanya cembererut dan ia tak mau lepas dari pelukan sungmin.

" ayo chagi kita pulang" bujuk siwon.

" sirro appa jahat .. huweeeeee " tangis hae-in kembali meledak.

"jangan begitu hein-ah , , biar sonsaengnim mengantarmu ke mobil . . " bujuk sungmin yang ditanggapin dengan respon yang baik dari hae-in.

"maaf selalu merepotkan anda sungmin-ssi . ." sesal siwon

"gwenchanayo siwon-ssi " jawab sungmin lembut lalu segera berjalan menuju mobil siwon.

Siwon-pun membuka pintu siwon membuka pintu mobil nya kyuhyun terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang sedang menggendong putri siwon. Begitu juga berdiri mematung karena kaget melihat sosok kyuhyun yang ada di dalam mobil hae-in yang aneh melihat perilaku gurunya mencoba menyadarkan sungmin dari dunianya.

"Minnie-ah . . Minnie-ah . . sungmin . . yaaa cho sung min ! "

**TBC~~**

p.s : maafkan segala kekurangan ff ini & jangan lupa review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter II  
>maafin ke tidak sempurnaan ya . . silahkan dibaca . .<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Minnie-ah . . Minnie-ah . . sungmin . . yaaa cho sung min ! " teriak kyuhyun frustasi karena sungmin tak mendengarkannya.

Sungmin tak memperdulikan tidak mau mengingat luka hatinya 2 tahun yang tak mau hatinya terkoyak berlari sambil segera berlari menuju rumahnya , , setelah ia sampai ia segera membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam berharap kyuhyun tak melihatnya tapi ia salah , , ternyata kyuhyun berhasil mengejar sungmin sampai rumah nya , , kyuhyun-pun segera mengetuk pintu rumah itu

" yaa . . cho sung min buka pintunya !

yaaa buka pintunya cho sung min !" teriak kyuhyun didepan pintu rumah sungmin.

" pergi . . pergi kau ! kau salah ! disini tak ada cho sung min ! dia sudah mati mati bersama kedua orang tuanya , , dia mati bersama dengan anak yang tak sempat dia lahirkan ! pergi ! pergi kau cho kyuhyun !aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi . . hiks , , hiks . ."Bentak sungmin di sela-sela tangisnya.

" Minnie-ah miannhe , , miannhe , ,"jawab kyuhyun dengan nada bicara yang lebih rendah.

"pergi ! permintaan maafmu tak berguna , , itu tak bisa membuat anakku hidup kembali , , tak bisa mengembalikan kehidupanku ! tak bisa mengembalikan orangtuaku , , pergi ! pergi ! "jerit Minnie.

" miannhe , , aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau membuka pintu dan mendengarkan permohonan maafku . ." jawab kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin tertunduk didepan pintu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara yang mulai lelah berniat untuk pergi , , yang tersirat dipikirannya adalah _"kini ia telah tau rumah , , sungmin ia bia datang kapan saja . . sambil menunggu pikiran sungmin lebih jernih . ."_ Saat berjalan pergi dari rumah sungmin , , ia berpapasan dengan adalah kepala sekolah dimana sungmin mengajar.

Kibum menatap aneh pada penampilannya yang semrawut membuat kibum merasa aneh .Kibum-pun membuang rasa anehnya jauh-jauh lalu mulai memijit bel rumah sungmin.

Tapi tak ada yang membuka yang khawatir akhirnya dapat ide untuk lewat pintu belakang,Kibum tau betul seluk beluk rumah sahabatnya itu , , karena ia sudah bersahabat dengan sungmin , , sejak lama.

Begitu ia masuk , , kibum sangat kaget saat menemukan sungmin tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya . . ia segera berlari menghampiri sungmin.

"yaa lee sung min ! kau kenapa ? irona , , irona , , lee sung min ! " teriak kibum panik.

kyuhyun yang belum jauh mendengar teriakkan kibum ia langsung berlari kerumah seperti kibum ia sangat kaget melihat istrinya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri , , lalu ia berlari dan menghampiri sungmin . .

" ya cho sungmin ! kau kenapa ? " sergah kyuhyun dan segera menarik sungmin yang berada dipangkuan kibum.

kibum yang kaget hanya bisa termangu melihat kejadian ini.

" nuguseyo " Tanya kibum heran.

"ooh , , aku cho kyuhyun , , suami sungmin . . " jawab kyuhyun.

kibum kembali kaget mendengar jawaban ia bergumam dalam hatinya.

_" bukankah kyuhyun tinggal di seoul , , kenapa sekarang ada disini ? "_ gumam kibum dalam hatinya.

kyuhyun-pun menggendong sungmin , , ia berniat memebaringkannya di sofa , , tapi mendapat intruksi dari kibum sebaiknya langsung baringkan dikamarnya saja yang ada diatas , , kyuhyun-pun menganguk dan membawa sungmin sampai kamarnya.

"apa anda bisa panggilkan dokter emm . . "

"kim kibum imnida . . aku kepala sekolah ditempat sungmin mengajar . ."

" ne cho kyuhyun imnida . . suami sungmin . ."

" ne baiklah aku akan panggilkan dokter . ." kibum-pun pergi menghubungi dokter sedangkan kyuhyun dari tadi hanya bisa mengenggam tangan sungmin erat.

.

.

"dokter bagaimana keadaan sungmin . . " Tanya kyuhyun pada dokter yang memeriksa keadaan sungmin.

" ia mengalami shok berat dan stress , , nanti dia juga akan sadar . . kalian tunggu saja . . saya sarankan jangan membuat dia tertekan , , dia dalam kondisi labil saat ini , , bisa saja dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak . ."jelas dokter tersebut , , dan dibalas anggukan oleh kyuhyun dan kibum.

"ne kamsahamnidah , , dokter . ." jawab kyuhyun , , lalu menatap menatap kibum dan berkata.

"kibum ssi , , apa kau bisa mengantar dokter ? ? " namun kibum tak menjawab ia lebih memilih untuk menjaga sungmin , , kyuhyun yang seakan tahu arti sorot mata kibum lalu kembali memintanya

"jangan khawatir , , aku akan menjaga sungmin . ."

Kibum benar-benar bingung , , ia tau kalau sungmin tau hal ini ia pasti marah membiarkan mereka sangat tau kisah mereka berdua , , tapi ia juga tau bahwa kyuhyun masih berhak mendampingi sungmin , , Karena status mereka yang belum bercerai , , ya .. sungmin meninggalkan kyuhyun tanpa menyelsaikan apapun diantara mereka.

kibum yang sibuk dengan dunianya tersadar ketika kyuhyun kembali memanggilnya.

"kibum ssi . . " sebelum kyuhyun menyelsaikan kalimatnya kibum sudah memotong

" baiklah aku akan mengantar dokter , , " jawab kibum datar.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang sungmin , , tak kunjung sadar membuat kyuhyun semakin khawatir . . dari semalam kyuhyun tak memejamkan matanya hanya terus mengenggam tangan sungmin dan menatap wajahnya.

.

.

"Annyeong anak-anak selamat pagi , , hari ini sungmin sonsaengnim tak bisa mengajar . . dia sakit jadi ibu yang akan menggantikannya sementara . . "tegas kibum dihadapan para muridnya.

" sungmin sonsaengnim sakit apa ?" hein yang penasaran bertanya pada kibum.

" dia hanya kelelahan . .tak lama lagi dia akan mengajar kembali , , ne ? jadi sementara dengan kibum songsaeng ya , ,"

"ne . . " jawab semua murid kompak.

.

.

.

Waktunya anak-anak pulang sekolah , , siwon sudah menunggu hein didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Hein-ah . ." siwon melambaikan tangannya melihat putri semata wayangnya yang begitu lucu keluar dari kelas.

" aaappppaaa . . "hein berlari kepelukan siwon.

" appa sungmin sonsaengnim sakit , , hein ingin menjenguknya appa . . " rengek hae-in.

" tapi kitakan tak tau rumahnya chagi . ."

" kita Tanya saja pada kibum sonsaengnim , , ne appa ? jebal . ." usul hae-in sambil memamerkan puppy eyesnya.

" ne baiklah , , kajja kita tanyakan pada songsaeng barumu . . " siwon-pun masuk kedalam kelas dan terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang merapikan tasnya , , lalu siwon-pun menyapanya.

" permisi sonsaengnim . . "

" ne . ." jawab sambil kibum membalikan wajahnya.

DEG

siwon kaget melihat merasa kibum mirip dengan mantan istrinya yang telah meninggal saat melahirkan hein.

siwon tertegun , , hingga ia akhirnya tersadar karena hae-in.

" appa ko malah bengong . ."

" maaf chagi , , " ucap siwon.

" ada yang bisa aku bantu , ,

ohh , , hae-in ah !" kibum memulai pembicaraan.

" ahh ne , , ireohkeyo songsaengnim , , hein merengek ingin menjenguk sungmin sonsaengnim , , tapi kami tidak tau dimana alamatnya jika anda tidak keberatan kami ingin minta alamatnya . . " jelas siwon panjang lebar.

"oooh , , ne kebetulan aku juga mau kesana , , aku bisa sekalian menunjukkan arahnya , , "

" baiklah kita berangkat bersama saja bagaimana ? "usul siwon yang dibalas anggukan semangat hae-in.

" baiklah kalau begitu , , " jawab kibum singkat.

" ayo kita berangkat appa , , " rengek hae-in

" baiklah kajja , , " ajak siwon.

Sesampainya dipintu mobil , , permintaan konyol hae-in kembali terdengar.

" appa aku ingin duduk didepan bersama kibum songsaengnim . . boleh ya ?" siwon menatap kibum meminta persetujuan kibum , , dan kibum mengangguk seteju.

" aku ingin duduk didepan , , dipangku sonsaengnim . . seperti anak-anak lain yang dipangku ibunya . . bolehkan ?" siwon tercekat mendengar perkataan kibum yang terbiasa dengan tingkah anak-anak bersikap lebih santai.

" kajja , , " ajak kibum sambil menggenggam tangan hein menuju mobil siwon masih berdiri mematung melihat apa yang terdengar suara hae-in yang membuatnya tersadar.

"appa cepat buka pintunya . . " siwon-pun segera membantu kibum membuka pintu.

" kamssahamidah .. ."ucap kibum.

Selama perjalanan suasana hening tercipta , , hanya sesekali kibum bicara menunjukkan arah.

" didepan belok kanan siwon ssi , , "

"ne kita sudah sampai tepat didepan rumah sungmin , , "

Mereka berjalan beriringan hein yang masih tetap menggemgam tangan kibum yang tak ia lepaskan dari tadi dan tangan kirinya menggemgan tangan siwon , , yang terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang harmonis.

"Ting tong ting tong"

Kibum menekan bel rumah sungmin

Dari dalam rumah kyuhyun turun dari kamar sungmin untuk membuka pintu

'clek'

pintu dibuka , , kibum kaget melihat kyuhyun yang membukakan pintu.

" kyuhyun ssi kau masih disini ? ?"Tanya kibum.

"ne kibum ssi , , " jawab kyuhyun lemah.

Mereka-pun memasuki rumah sungmin kibum sibuk dengan pikirannya berpikir kyuhyun masih disini itu artinya kemungkinan sungmin belum sadar perasaan khawatir mulai menghinggapinya . . ia-pun segera melangkah masuk.

" heiin-ah kajja , , "kibum berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun dan siwon.

"kyuhyun ssi kenapa anda disini ? " Tanya siwon penasaran.

"ne siwon ssi , , sungmin adalah istriku . ."

" miannhe , , aku tidak tau . ."

" gwencana lalu kenapa anda ada disini ?"

" hmmm ,, sungmin ssi adalah sonsaengnimnya hein , , putriku tau sungmin sakit ia , , merengek ingin datang menjenguk . . "

"oohh , , mianhe kemarin aku pergi begitu saja . ."

" gwencana aku tau kau punya urusan yang lebih penting , , urusan kita bisa menunggu sampai masalahmu selesai . ." jawab siwon bijaksana.

Kibum dan hein sampai dikamar sungmin , , hein langsung berlari kearah sungmin . . dan mengoyang-goyangkan badanya.

" sonsaengnim , , irona , , ironayo sonsaengnim . ." rengek hae-in.

" hein nah sonsaengnim sedang sakit , , ia sedang istirahat . ." bujuk kibum agar hae-in berhenti mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh sungmin.

Merasa ada yang memegang tubuhnya sungmin mulai tersadar ia melihat hein dan kibum ada dikamarnya.

"sonsaengnim kau sudah bangun ? " Tanya hae-in pada sungmin.

"hein-ah ,, kenapa kau ada disini chagi ? " Tanya minnie terkejut mendapati khadiran hae-in dirumahnya.

" Minnie ah kau sudah sadar ?

ya hae-in tadi merengek ingin menjengukmu jadi aku membawanya . .

neo gwaenchana ? " tanya kibum

"ne , , aku pusing . ."

" baiklah kau istirahat saja dulu , ,

hein nah ayo kita keluar . ." ajak kibum pada haein. kibum dan hein keluar dengan perasaan enggan .

"appa ayo kita pulang . . sungmin songsaengnim masih sakit . . "

"kyuhyun ssi , , sungmin sudah sadar . . tolong jaga dia baik-baik . ."

" ne , , jangan khawatir kibum ssi . . "

" kami pulang dulu . . kyuhyun ssi . . " siwon berpamitan pada -pun keluar dari rumah sungmin.

" kibum ssi biar kami mengantar anda dulu , , dimana rumah anda ? "

"tidak usah siwon ssi , , aku naik taksi saja . ."

" sonsaeng , , hein ingin mengantarmu pulang . ." hein mulai -pun mengangguk pasrah.

" baiklah kajja ."

.

.

.

kyuhyun menaiki tangga menuju kamar sungmin , , tiba-tiba

'pranggg'

Ia mendengar sesuatu benda yang pecah , , dan suara itu berasal dari arah kamar sungmin , , ia-pun segera berlari menuju kamar sungmin.

" Minnie ah . . gwenchana ? " ketika masuk kyuhyun mendapati sungmin yang sudah jatuh dan didekatnya bercecer serpihan gelas pecah. Kyuhyun-pun menggendong sungmin ketempat tidurnya. sungmin yang mulai sadar dan kaget dengan kehadiran kyuhyun.

" yaa . . cho kyuhyun ! sedang apa kau disini ?

pergi ! pergi ! kau cho kyuhyun ! " sungmin mulai histeris , , tapi kali ini kyuhyun nekat , , ia memeluk sungmin yang tengah histeris.

" pergi ! pergi ! " sungmin memukul kyuhyun yang tengah mendekapanya.

" pergi ! pergi ! " isak sungmin melemah.

" mianhe . . mianhe chagi , , tenanglah . ." sungmin yang mulai lemas , , ia-pun tertidur dipelukan kyuhyun , , ia menjadi lebih tenang , , ia terlihat sangat nyaman , , bagaimana-pun pelukan kyuhyun sangat ia rindukan.

kyuhyun memeluk sungmin sampai pagi tanpa berniat melepaskannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin merasakan ada Sesuatu yang menopang tubuhnya , , perlahan ia membuka matanya .. ia sangat kaget saat menyadari kini ia` berada dalam pelukan kyuhyun . . wajahnya langsung menyadari kalau sungmin sudah bangun . . lalu menyapanya.

"kau sudah bangun chagi , , apa kau lapar atau kau ingin minum , ," sapa kyuhyun , , namun sungmin tak menggubrisnya , , sungmin hanya beranjak bangun dan hendak menuju kamar mandi.

" pergilah kyu . . kau pasti sibuk . ." ujar sungmin melembut dari biasanya sambil kembali melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Saat ia keluar kyuhyun masih ditempatnya , ,

" kau belum pergi kyu . . pergilah kau pasti sibuk , , jangan buang buang buang waktu disini . . " ujar sungmin. ky

"Minnie . . mianhe , ,"kyuhyun menunduk , , ia berlutut sambil memegang tangan sungmin.

"pergilah kyu . ."ujar sungmin sambil menghempaskan tangan kyuhyun dari tangannya.

" baiklah , , kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku . . jaga dirimu baik-baik , , jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku ,, aku sudah menyimpan nomor handphone-ku di handphone-mu . ." jawab kyuhyun , , ia sangat lelah mendapat perilaku dingin dari tapi sungmin tak bergeming , , kyuhyun-pun berlalu dan meninggalkan rumah sungmin.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian ~~

Mereka kembali kerutinitas semula , , sungmin sudah mulai mengajar kembali , , kyuhyun sudah mulai dengan proyek barunya dengan siwon.

" kyuhyun ssi , , tampakknya anda harus memantau keadaan bangunan proyek yang diatas . ." ucap siwon.

" ohh , , ne . ." jawab kyuhyun datar.

kyuhyun tidak fokus dalam pekerjaannya , , kini yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya agar sungmin mau memaafkannya . .

ketika ia berjalan untuk memantau keadaan bangunan proyek yang ada diatas

"Kyuhyun-ssi awas !" teriak siwon.

' Brukk'

kyuhyun jatuh tertimpa balok kayu yang sedang diangkut keatas.

**TBC ~~**

p.s maafkan ketidak sempurnaan nya dan jangan lupa review^^


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 ^^

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyun-ssi awas !" teriak siwon.<p>

' Brukk'

Kyuhyun jatuh tertimpa balok kayu yang sedang diangkut orang berlari kearah kyuhyun , , termasuk segera berlari menghampiri kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan lumuran darah yang keluar dari kepalanya.

" kyuhyun-ssi , , gwenchanayo ! " ucap siwon sambil merengkuh tubuh kyuhyun

" kepalanya berlumuran darah sajangnim ,, bagaimana ini ? " Tanya seorang pegawai disana.

" cepat panggil ambulance ! " suruh siwon.

" ne sajangnim ! " jawab pegawai tersebut patuh.

.

.

.

Setelah kyuhyun dibawa kerumah sakit Siwon segera menghubungi sungmin , , satu-satunya orang terdekat kyuhyun di mokpo adalah sungmin.

" yobseo sungmin-ssi ! ini aku siwon , , appa hae-in . ."

" ne siwon ssi ada yang bisa aku bantu ? "

" kyuhyun kecelakaan , , sekarang ia berada di ICU , , sudah 2 jam , , tapi oprasinya belum juga selesai , , aku tidak tau keluarganya , , setahuku dimokpo hanya anda yang ia kenal . . " jelas siwon.

Seketika kaki sungmin lemas , , ia terjatuh setelah menerima telepon dari siwon.

" Minnie gwencana ? " Tanya kibum khawatir melihat sungmin yang tiba-tiba kibum tengah berada di rumah sungmin.

"Bummie-ah . . kyuhyun kecelakaan . . hiks , , " ucap sungmin sambil terisak.

"jinjja ? apa kau mau melihatnya ? " kaget kibum sambil berjalan dan memeluk sungmin yang bergetar karena mengangis.

" entahlah Bummie . ." jawab sungmin.

" pergilah Minnie , , itu-pun jika kau ingin pergi . . tapi sebenarnya kau harus pergi Minnie-ah . . apa kau mau aku temani ? " Tanya kibum lembut , , dan di balas anggukan sungmin.

Mereka-pun pergi kerumah sakit , ,Setelah mereka sampai didepan ruang operasi , , ternyata ada siwon yang sedang menunggu dengan baju dan lengan yang berlumuran darah kibum-pun segera menyapanya.

" siwon-ssi . ." sapa kibum.

" ooh , , kibum ssi , , sungmin ssi , ," jawab siwon.

" bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun ? " Tanya kibum

" aku tidak tau , , sudah lebih dari 2 jam aku menunggu , ,tapi oprasinya belum juga berakhir . ." jawab siwon lemah.

Saat mendengar jawaban siwon Sungmin berusaha menahan tangisnya.

" siwon-ssi . . sepertinya kau harus mencuci tangan dan mengganti bajumu , , aku akan membelikanmu sebuah baju . . bajumu penuh dengan darah . . "tawar kibum.

" hmm ,, ne gamshamnida . . kibum-ssi"

"ne , , gwaenchanayo . . Minnie-ah , , kau tidak apa-apakan , , aku pergi sebentar . . ?"

" hmm , , gwaenchana , , " jawab sungmin lemah.

Siwon-pun pergi mencuci tangan dan kibum pergi ke toko yang berada di depan rumah sakit untuk membelikan siwon baju ganti.

Tidak lama kemudian kibum-pun kembali dan mendapati siwon yang tengah berdiri didepan toilet pria.

" siwon-ssi , , igoyeo . . maaf mungkin tidak sesuai untukmu , , aku tidak tau ukuran badanmu . . " ucap kibum sambil memberikan baju yang ia pilihkan pada siwon.

" ne , , gwaenchanayo , , gomawoyo kibum-ssi . ." ucap siwon dan dibalas anggukan oleh kibum siwon-pun kembali masuk ke menunggu siwon di depan pintu.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang oprasi-pun terbuka dan terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi tersebut.

" apa anda wali pasien didalam ? " Tanya dokter tersebut.

" ne , , dokter . ." jawab sungmin.

" anda sudah boleh menjenguknya , , tapi hanya sebentar saja . . keadaan pasien belum stabil . ." ucap dokter tersebut dan dibalas anggukan paham oleh sungmin.

Sungmin-pun masuk ia melihat kyuhyun yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah berbalut perban yang masih basah dengan darahnya.

" kyu . ." lirih sungmin.

Sungmin mulai iba dengan keadaan hanya terpaku disamping ranjang kyuhyun , , kemudian ia di kejutkan oleh kibum dan siwon yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan .

"bagaimana keadaannya sungmin-ssi ? " Tanya siwon khawatir.

" dokter bilang luka dikepalanya cukup serius , , dan mudah-mudahan dia cepat sadar dan tidak koma , , , " jawab sungmin tanpa melihat siwon.

"sungmin-ssi mianhe , , aku harus pergi sekarang . . banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan . ." sesal siwon.

"ne , ,gwaenchanayo , , kibum-ah kau juga harus pulangkan . . pulanglah . ."jawab Minnie santai.

"Minnie-ah , , apa kau akan terus disini ? " Tanya kibum.

"anhi , , aku akan pulang sebentar lagi . ." jawab sungmin datar.

" baiklah , , kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku ya . . sungmin-ssi ! "

"ne siwon ssi . ." jawab sungmin patuh.

Setelah siwon dan kibum pulang suasana diruangan kyuhyun sangat selang beberapa jam , , ada seorang dokter yang masuk kedalam ruangan kyuhyun.

"Nyonya cho , , sebaiknya anda tetap disini untuk menunggu reaksinya , , jadi jika terjadi sesuatu anda bisa langsung menghubungi kami . ." saran dokter tersebut.

Sungmin hanya bisa menganguk pasrah dan akhirnya sungmin memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah sakit . . rasa khawatirnya mengalahkan egonya.

Hingga jam sepuluh malam sungmin masih akhirnya sungmin terlelap di -tiba ia mendengar erangan kesakitan dari kyuhyun. . ia-pun segera menghampirinya untuk memastikan keadaan segera menekan bel untuk memanggil dokter beberapa saat kemudian beberapa dokter langsung masuk keruangan kyuhyun dan langsung memeriksa keadaan kyuhyun.

" maaf nyonya cho , , sebaiknya anda tunggu diluar . ." saran dokter tersebut serius.

Sungmin-pun melangkah keluar ruangan ia sangat ingin berada disana menemani kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa lama dokter yang memeriksa kyuhyun belum kunjung -pun bergumam

_" ya tuhan ada aapa dengannya . . kenapa dokter didalam lama sekali ? "_

Tidak lama kemudian dokter yang memeriksa keadaan kyuhyun-pun keluar.

" nyonya cho ,, anda tidak usah khawatir . . mungkin besok ia sudah bisa sadar . . beristirahatlah . . " ucap dokter tersebut lalu berjalan menjauhi ruangan kyuhyun.

" ne kamsammidah dokter . ." sungmin-pun segera masuk kembali keruangan kyuhyun , , saat ia melirik jam , , ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima pagi.

" ahhh . ." ia meregangkan ototnya sekilas .

" sebaiknya aku mandi . . " ucap sungmin lalu ia masuk kekamar mandi.

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun-pun telah sadar.

" dimana ini ? " tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan itu .Sebelum ia menyimpulkannya seseorang telah memberitaukan dimana ia berada.

"kau dirumah sakit . ." jawab itu sangat kyuhyun -pun melirik kearah suara tesebut , , ternyata itu adalah sungmin.

" kemarin , , kau mengalami kecelakaan ditempat kerja .. "jelas sungmin datar.

" Minnie . . " kyuhyun kaget melihat kehadiran Minnie.

"apa kau menjagaku dari kemarin ? " Tanya kyuhyun yang tidak menyangka sungmin akan menemaninya semalaman di rumah sakit.

"ya , , Aku tidak akan setega kau . ." jawab sungmin ketus.

Mendengar jawaban tertunduk rasa bersalahnya kembali muncul.

" mianhe Minnie-ah . ."

"sudahlah , , apa kau haus ? atau ingin makaan sesuatu ? dari kemarin kau belum makan sesuatu .. pasti kau lapar . ." tawar sungmin dengan nada bicara yang dingin.

" anhi , , aku hanya ingin minum . ." jawab kyuhyun perlakuan dingin dari sungmin sangat menyakitkan baginya.

" ne , , baiklah . ." sungmin-pun menuangkan air kedalam gelas dan memberikanya pada kyuhyun.

" apa kau bisa bangun ? ? " Tanya sungmin.

" ne aku bisa . ." jawab kyuhyun sesaat kemudian

' aaaww ' kyu mengerang kesakitan.

" sudahlah biar aku minumlah . . kau juga harus makan obat jadi makanlah makananmu .. " sungmin mulai mencoba memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut telaten ia menyuapi kyuhyun.

"kau masih sama perhatian seperti dulu . . " ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menatap sungmin.

"tapi tidak dengan hatiku . ." sungmin memotong perkataan kyuhyun.

Ini adalah pukulan telak untuk lukanya semakin bertamba ia menunduk lemas.

.

.

.

"Hein-ah . . !" siwon melambaikan tangannya saat melihat hae-in sudah keluar dari kelasnya.

" appa . . " hein segera berlari kearah siwon dan diikuti kibum dari belakang.

" annyeong kibum ssi .." sapa siwon pada kibum.

" ne annyeong siwon ssi , ," jawab kibum ramah.

" apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari sungmin-ssi ?" Tanya siwoon.

" hari ini aku akan kerumah sakit untuk membawakan pakaian ganti untuk sungmin . ." jawab kibum sambil memperlihatkan tas yang ia bawa.

" kebetulan sekali aku akan kesana tidak , , keberatan bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama . ." tawar siwon.

" ne ,, baiklah . ." jawab kibum.

" kajja hein-ah"

Mereka-pun berangkat bersama menuju rumah tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba hae-in merengek

"appa . . aku lapar . ."

" kau mau makan siang dulu chagi ? ?"

" ne appa . ." jawab hae-in smabil memamerkan puppy eyesnya.

" kibum ssi apa anda tidak keberatan ? " Tanya siwon pada kibum.

"anhiyo , , aku tidak keberatan . ." sergah kibum cepat.

" baiklah kita makan dulu ! ! "

Siwon , , kibum , , dan hae-in-pun , , pergi makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan lebih memilih bermain dengan hand phone nya dan kyuhyun tak berani memulai lebih memilih memejamkan matanya padahal ia tidak takut akan menerima respon dingin dari sungmin jika ia mengajak sungmin -tiba

'tok tok tok'

Siwon , , kibum dan hein masuk kedalam ruangan yang sangat sepi -pun langsung memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta dari tadi.

"kyuhyun ahjussi . . sungmin songsaengnim ! " panggil hae-in bersemangat dan dibalas senyum manis nan hangat dari sungmin , , begitu juga dengan kyuhyun , , tapi ia merasa sangat iri pada hae-in , karena ia mendapat senyum manis sungmin , , sedangkan ia hanya bisa mendapat tatapan dingin dari sungmin .

"sungmin-ah ini aku bawakan pakaian ganti . ." kini kibum angkat bicara.

" ne gomawo bummie-ah . ." .sungmin-pun langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu kyuhyun-ssi ? ? " Tanya siiwon pada kyuhyun

" .aku baik-baik saja , , siwon-ssi . ." jawab kyuhyun lemah Tak lama -pun keluar dari kamar mandi , , lalu ia berkata

"aku keluar dulu yahh , , aku ingin makan ,, dari kemarin sore aku belum makan "ucap sungminyang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"ne baiklah , " jawab kibum dan siwon kompak.

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam mendengar perkataan sungmin.

_'aku bahkan lupa untuk mengingatkannya makan'._

.

.

.

Sungmin-pun kembali setelah mengisi saat ia masuk hawa ruangan itu terasa menakutkan mendapat tatapan serius dari siwon dan ia merasakan atmosfer-nya tidak baik , , sungmin-pun angkat bicara.

"ke , , kenapa . . ka . .lian me . . natap . .ku seperti .. itu ?" Tanya sungmin gelagapan.

"sungmin-ssi , , bisa aku berbicara dengan-mu . ."ucap siwon dengan nada ,kibum-pun keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun , , Kyuhyun tidak tau apapun karena ia sedang berada di kamar mandi.

"oohh , , ne . ."jawab sungmin.

"Tadi dokter berbicara padaku , , kyuhyun-ssi sudah boleh pulang hari ini , , tapi dokter bilang ia tidak boleh tinggal sendiri . . "

"lalu ?" Tanya sungmin datar.

"sebenarnya , , aku ingin mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku , , tapi aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku , , di tambah kyuhyun sakit pekerjaanku akan lebih banyak lagi , , dan aku harus menjaga hae-in . . percuma kalau dia tinggal bersamaku aku tidak akan bisa menjaganya . ." jelas siwon.

Sungmin-pun melirik kearah sigap kibum memprotes tatapan sungmin.

"yaa ! tidak mungkinkan ia tinggal bersamaku ?

lagi pula saat ini tidak memungkinkan memulangkannya ke seoul . .

saat ini hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya . . kau pilih saja , , kau tinggal dirumahnya atau ia tinggal dirumahmu . . "usul kibum.

Sungmin-pun hanya menghela napas mendengar usul kibum.

"baiklah , , lebih baik dia tinggal dirumahku saja . . biar aku lebih nyaman . ."jawab sungmin pasrah.

"baiklah kalau begitu , , aku urus administrasinya dulu . . kau bereskan barangnya . . "

"arraseo . ." sungmin-pun mulai membereskan barang-barang kyuhyun .

"kau sudah selesai . ." Tanya siwon pada kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"kajja , , kita pulang sekarang , , sungmin juga telah selesai . . dokter bilang sekarang kau hanya perlu berobat jalan . ."

Mereka pulang dengan dengan diantarkan ada percakapan sepanjang perjalanan selain celotehan hanya menatap jalan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyu , , jangan lupa makan obatmu kalau kepalamu terasa sakit , , kau harus segera kerumah sakit . . dan jangan terlalu lelah , , sementara urusan perusahaan biar aku yang menghandle nya . ." nasihat siwon panjang lebar.

" baiklah , , siwon-hyung terimakasih . . maaf merepotkanmu . ." jawab kyuhyun dengan nada suara menyesal.

"

ani , , gwenchanayo . . sudahlah . .".

.

.

"Kajja ,, kita sudah sampai .. " ucap siwon ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah sungmin.

kyuhyun menerawang keluar . . dan bergumam dalam hatinya

_'kenapa berhenti disini ? . . ohh . .mungkin . .'_ sebelum kyuhyun menyelsaikan kalimatnya , , tiba-tiba kibum mengintrupsi-nya.

"ayo kyu , , turun .. "suara kibum memecah lamunan kyuhyun.

" ani , , aku menunggu disini saja . ."jawab kyuhyun santai.

" apa maksud mu ? sementara kau akan tinggal disini kyu . ." kyuhyun yang merasa bingung dengan apa yang kibum katakan lalu menatap kibum dan siwon secara bergantian , ,tatapan matanya seakan meminta penjelasan.

" kajja . . nanti aku jelaskan didalam , , udara diluar dingin . . tak baik untuk kesehatanmu" ucap siwon sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah sungmin.

Mereka-pun duduk diruang tamu sungmin , , lalu hae-in mulai bersuara.

" appa . . ayo pulang , , haein ngantuk . ."rengek hae-in pada siwon.

" sebentar ya chagi . ."

Hae-in pun berlari kepangkuan duduk tenang dipangkuan kibum , , dan siwon-pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kyuhyun.

"kyu , , untuk sementara kau tinggal disini , , dokter bilang kau tidak boleh tinggal sendiri , , harus ada yang mengawasimu . . kami semua telah sepakat , , untuk membiarkanmu tinggal bersama sungmin." Jelas siwon .kyuhyun-pun hanya mengangguk tak berdaya.

"baiklah , , kyu , , Minnie sepertinya kami harus pulang . . kyu jaga kesehatanmu , , nanti aku kesini lagi membawa berkas-berkas yang harus kau tandatangani . ." ucap siwon.

" Minnie kami mengandalkanmu . . " ucap kibum sambil memeluk minnie dan tidak tertinggal hae-in.

"sungmin sonsaeng ! kyuhyun ahjussi ! haein pamit ya , , annyeong !" pamit hae-in yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum dari kyuhyun dan sungmin.

.

.

.

" Kyu, , barangmu sudah ku letakkan dikamar . . istirahatlah . . " ucap sungmin.

" hmm , , go.. ma . .wo " ucap kyuhyun -pun berjalan sungmin sibuk sampai dikamar kyuhyun segera merebahkan merasa kepalanya sedikir pening.

.

.

.

'Tok . . tok . . tok ..'

"Kyu apa kau tidur ?"

"anhi Minnie . . masuklah! !" jawab -pun masuk kedalam sambil membawa makanan ditangannya.

"makanlah kyu , , kau harus minum obat . . nanti aku bantu mengganti perbanmu , ,"

" simpan saja dulu min . . kepalaku pening . . "elak kyuhyun.

Sungmin-pun meletakkan makanan itu di segara meraba dahi kyuhyun.

" apa kepalamu sakit kyu ? ayo kita kerumah sakit . ." cemas sungmin.

" tidak usah Minnie . . "elak kyuhyun.

"dokter bilang , , kalau kepalamu sakit .. kau harus segera kerumah sakit . ."

" ani . . min , , aku hanya pening . . "

"tapi kyu . . "

"tidak apa-apa .. min . ."

" baiklah . . ayo bangun , , kau makan dulu , , setelah itu minum obatmu . ."akhirnya sungmin mengalah.

Kyuhyun-pun perlahan bangun dan di bantu mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil makanan di meja disamping ranjangnya , , tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol gelas

'prang'

" kyu gwenchana ? " khawatir sungmin.

" maaf , , Minnie aku tak sengaja . ."sesal kyuhyun.

" ah , ,gwenchana , , nanti aku bereskan . ."

" mianhe , , aku merepotkanmu . ."

" anhi kyu , , duduklah . . biar aku suapi . ."

" gomawo . ."

.

.

.

" ne , , nah sekarang ayo makan obatmu , , aku bereskan ini dulu , , nanti aku bantu kau mengganti perban , , dokter bilang perbanmu harus diganti setiap hari . ." sungmin-pun beranjak membereskan semuanya , , kemudian ia berjalan menuju merasa senang sekarang sungmin tak sedingin dulu padanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan kyu ? "tegur sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun yang tengah termenung menatap keluar jendela.

" anhi , , min aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. ."

"oh , , ayo sekarang aku bantu mengganti perbanmu . ."

" gomawo . . mianhe aku membuatmu repot . ."

" sudahlah kyu , , dari tadi hanya itu yang kau katakan . .  
>.<p>

.

selesai . . kalau ada apa-apa aku dikamar sebelah. . "ucap sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan paham dari kyuhyun.

Kamarnya sekarang ditempati masuk keruangan disebelah kamar kyuhyun . . dulu ruangan itu adalah perpustakaan , , Minnie tidur diruangan itu .

Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam mencari sikat gigi tapi tak hanya ada satu dan kyuhyun yakin itu adalah milik sungmin.

Sungmin lupa memberi kyuhyun sikat gigi baru saking sibuknya ia hari -pun berinisiatif meminta yang baru pada -pun segera melangkah menuju kamar sungmin.

'Tok . . tok .. tok . .'

"Minnie . ."

"Masuklah kyu , , ada apa ? " jawab sungmin.

Kyuhyun-pun membuka pintu ruangan kaget ketika melihat Minnie yang tidur dibawah.

" Minnie kau tidur dibawah ? ini musim dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu ! "

" sudahlah kyu , , tidak ada pilihan lain . ." jawab sungmin pasrah.

" anhi min , , biar aku yang tidur disini . ."

" itu tidak mungkin , , kau sedang sakit kyu ! "

" tapi aku namja , , setidaknya daya tahan tubuhku lebih baik . ."

" sudahlah kyu . . aku tidak apa-apa . ."

" kau tetap keras kepala min ! "

" bagus kalau kau tau itu , , sekarang ada apa kau kesini ?"

" mianhe , , aku tidak menemukan sikat gigi dikamar mandi , , disana hanya ada satu , , dan aku yakin itu punyamu . . "jelas kyuhyun.

"Aissh , , kenapa aku bisa lupa ! sebentar biar aku ambilkan . ."

" tidak usah min . . kau beri tahu saja dimana . . nanti biar aku yang ambil . ."

" hmm , , baiklah , , didapur kyu . . dilemari penyimpanan . ."

" baiklah , , aku ambil sendiri kau tidur saja lagi . ."

" hmm baiklah . . hati-hati ya , , aku ngantuk . ."

"geurae , , jalja . ."

.

.

.

Pagi datang Kyuhyun-pun turun dari tangga lantai sungmin sedang sibuk menyiapkan sungmin yang melihat kedatangan kyuhyun-pun segera menyapanya.

"kau sudah bangun ? duduklah , , kita sarapan .."

Kyuhyun-pun duduk dan menikmati sarapan yang sungmin siapkan.

" kyu , , hari ini aku akan ke sekolah , , tidak enak 2 hari kemarin aku sudah tidak masuk . . kau tidak apa-apakan aku tinggal sendiri ? sebelum makan siang aku sudah ada dirumah . . "

" tidak apa apa , , pergilah . ."jawab kyuhyun datar.

" hmm , , baiklah jangan lupa minum obatmu . . dan " sebelum sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

"tenanglah , , kau pergi saja . . jangan khawatir aku akan menunggumu pulang . ." jawab kyuhyun masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Setelah sarapan-pun sungmin pergi kesekolah.

"Minnie-ah . . "panggil kibum.

" wae ?"jawab sungmin datar.

" kenapa kau masuk ? kyuhyun bagaimana ? "Tanya kibum tanpa henti yang kaget melihat kehadiran sungmin disekolah.

"tenanglah , , dia masih dirumahku . . aku lihat dia sudah tidak apa-apa , , lagi pula dia bilang aku boleh pergi . . " jawab sungmin datar.

"Yaa lee sungmin ! dokter bilang ia tidak boleh ditinggal sendiri ! bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya ? "

"tenanglah bummie , , dia tidak akan apa-apa . ."jawab sungmin santai meskipun ia masih teringat perkataa kibum , , dia-pun bergumam dalam hatinya.

_" ya tuhan . . mudah-mudahan kyu baik-baik saja . ._"

Sungmin-pun mulai mengajar seperti biasa , , ia sangat senang bisa melewatkan waktu bersama anak-anak , , meskipun perkataan kibum masih berkeliaran di benaknya.

.

.

"Kyu , , aku pulang . ." teriak sungmin diambang tak ada jawaban dari -pun berlari menuju kamar kyuhyun saat ia didepan pintu kamar ia segera mengetuk pintunya

"tok, ,tok , ,tok , ,

"

kyu apa kau didalam ? " tapi tak ada jawaban dari -pun memutuskan untuk masuk saat didalam sungmin tak menemukan kyuhyun di -pun langsung berlari kearah kamar ia membuka kamar mandi , , ia menemukan kyuhyun tergeletak dilantai kamar mandi . . sungmin-pun langsung berlari menghampiri kyuhyun.

" kyu . . kau kenapa kyu ? " histeris sungmin sambil berjalan dan merengkuh kyuhyun.

" kyu , , bangunlah . . aku mohon kyu . . "ucap sungmin ditengah-tengah isakannya.

** TBC**

maafin kesalhannya ^^ maklum ini author baru . . hehehe

jangan lupa review ya^^


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 ~~**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

" kyu , , bangunlah . . aku mohon kyu . . "sungmin semakin panik melihat darah dilantai yang berasal dari kepala kyuhyun.

" ya . . cho kyuhyun ! jangan membuatku takut ! bangunlah ! " dengan susah payah sungmin menggendong kyuhyun untuk merebahkannya di ia segera menelpon dokter , , ia tak berhenti menangis saat dokter memeriksa keadaan kyuhyun.

"dokter , , bagaimana keadaannya ? " Tanya sungmin khawatir.

" untunglah nyonya cho , , saat jatuh kepalanya tak tak terbentur lantai . . jadi tidak berakibat patal . ." jelas dokter tersebut.

" lalu kenapa ada darah dokter ? "

" itu karena luka yang masih belum kering , , terkena air jadi mengeluarkan darah lagi . . awasi dia dengan baik nyonya cho , , keadaannya belum stabil , , jika dia muntah segera bawa dia kerumah sakit . ."

"baiklah , , terima kasih dokter . . " ucap sungmin.

"baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit dulu . ."

"ne , , gamsahamnida uisanim . ."Dokter itu –pun pergi.

"kyu , , bangunlah . . " ucap sungmin sambil menggemgam tangan kyuhyun yang dingin.

"hiks , , hiks , , kyu aku mohon . . "ucap sungmin yang sesegukan sambil mengeratkan pegangannya ditangan kyuhyun , , ia tak berhenti memohon.

" aku janji , , tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi . . hiks , , hiks , ,

kyu , , kenapa tanganmu semakin dingin ? tapi kau terus berkeringat , , ku mohon kyu , , bangunlah . ."pinta sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang malam sungmin menjaga masih menggemgam tangan kyuhyun dengan mulai perlahan-lahan yang merasakan itu , , lalu mengerjapkan matanya untuk segera bangun.

"kyu . . kau sudah sadar ? mana yang sakit ? apa kau pusing ? kau baik-baik saja kan kyu ? kyu jawab aku !" sungmin membrondong dengan seabreg yang setengah sadar bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya diam .Melihat kyu yang tak merespon pertanyaannya tangis sungmin makin pecah.

"hiks , , hiks , , hiks , , kyu mianhe . . mianhe . . ini salahku . ."

"anhi , , Minnie-ah , , ini bukan salahmu . . "ucap kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut sungmin untuk menenangkannya .

"uljima Minnie-ah , , mianhe . . aku telah membuatmu khawatir selama ini . . aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis .. mianhae"

.

.

'Ting tong ting tong'

Sungmin-pun beranjak membuka pintu.

" Minnie-ah gwenchana ? " kibum yang melihat mata sungmin yang bengkak tak bisa menunda lagi untuk bertanya dimana kyuhyun.

Kini siwon-pun mulai angkat sangat ingin tau keadaan kyuhyun .Mereka datang karena tak datang untuk bekerja membuat kibum dan siwon membawa berkas yang harus ditandatangani kyuhyun , , setelah menjemput haein-pun mereka pergi bersama .

" Masuklah , , kyuhyun diatas . . kemarin ia jatuh dikamar mandi . ."ucap sungmin menjawab kekhawatiran kibum dan siwon.

" mwooo ! ya tuhan , , bagaimana keadaannya min ? kenapa tidak dibawa kerumah sakit ? dia baik-baik saja kan ?"Tanya kibum tanpa henti.

" yaaa kim kibum ! "sungmin mulai jengah dengan kibum.

" oohh mian , , hehehe " jawab kibum sambil tersenyum tidak bersalah.

"sebaiknya kalian liat sendiri , , dokter bilang kalau tidak muntah tidak usah dibawa kerumah sakit . ." jelas sungmin dan dibalas aggukan mengerti dari siwon dan kibum.

siwon dan kibum-pun pergi menuju kamar dan sungmin pergi kedapur untuk membuat teh.

"Kyu , , bagaimana keadaanmu ? " tanya siwon yang terlihat khawatir.

" gwenchana , , Minnie merawatku dengan baik . ."

" syukurlah kalau kau merasa begitu , , kulihat matanya bengkak , , pasti ia sangat khawatir padamu , , padahal dulu ia menangis karena rasa sakit hatinya padamu , , "ucap kibum.

"benar kibum-ah , , aku hanya bisa membuatnya menangis . ."

Tiba-tiba Minnie muncul dengan membawa tiga gelas teh.

" ini minumlah , , kalian temani kyu ngobrol aku mau buat makanan , , dari tadi kyuhyun belum makan . . "

"aku bantu min ,, " kibum menikuti langkah sungmin.

"songsaeng ,, aku ikut . ."ucap haein sambil berlari menghampiri kedua songsaeng-nya.

"oohh , , kajja . ." ajak kibum dan sungmin bersamaan.

.

.

"Minnie-ah , , gwenchana ? "Tanya kibum pada sungmin.

" ne bummie-ah , ,"

" aku tau ini sulit , ," ucap kibum sambil merangkul sungmin kepelukannya dan tangis sungmin pecah seketika.

" hiks , , hiks , , hiks , , bummie-ah , , apa yang harus aku lakukan ? ini terlalu sakit . . "lirih sungmin.

"maafkanlah dia , , jika kau masih mencintainya . . Minnie-ah . ."nasehat kibum.

" tapi bummie . . aku takut setelah aku kembali padanya . . ia akan memperlakukanku sama seperti dulu . ."

" tidak min , , aku yakin ia sudah tau kesalahannya . . tak mungkin ia mengulanginya lagi . . ia sangat mencintaimu min . . sudahlah jangan menangis lagi , , kau pantas untuk bahagia . . kajja kita buat masakan yang enak . . "ucap kibum sambik menghapus air mata di pipi sungmin.

"hae-in ah , , kau mau makan apa chagi ?" teriak kibum dari dapur pada haein yang sedang menonton diruang tengah , , hae-in pun menjawab

" terserah eomma saja , ,"

' blush ' .Seketika wajah kibum memerah mendengar jawaban -pun tak kalah terkejut.

" ya kim kibum ! tak disangka hubunganmu dengan siwon sudah sejauh itu , , bahkan kau sudah dipanggil eomma . . hahaha kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku ? heh ? "goda sungmin yang membuat pipi kibum makin merona.

"anhi ! jangan salah paham , , aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan siwon . . "ucap kibum sambil menggeleng kuat tapi muka kibum makin memerah.

" wah , , kalau begitu , , siwon harus segera melamarmu , , haein kelihatannya sangat menyukaimu . . "goda sungmin lagi-lagi.

" sudahlah Minnie ! jangan menggodaku , , nanti masakanmu gosong ! "elak kibum agar sungmin berhenti menggodanya.

" wahh , , bummie-ah mukamu merah sekali ! hahaha "

"yaaa lee sungmin ! "

" ok , , ok ampun , , bummie jangan marah . . kajja sudah selesai aku panggil siwon , , sekalian mengantarkan makanan untuk kyuhyun ".

.

.

"Kyu , , ini berkas yang harus kau tandatangani . . kau tak perlu mengerjakannya sekarang , , aku akan menyimpannya disini , , berkas ini bisa seleisaikan jika kau sudah sembuh total . ."ucap siwon sambil memberikan beberapa map pada kyuhyun.

" gomawo siwon-ah , , untung aku menemukan partner bisnis sepertimu . . "

" ne cheonma . ." ucap siwon sambil tersenyum.

Minnie-pun datang dan segera memberitau siwon untuk makan siang bersama kibum dan hae-in.

"siwon-ssi , , kibum dan hae-in sudah menunggumu untuk makan bersama . ."

"ahh , , ne . .ohh , , ya sungmin-ssi kau bisa memanggilku siwon , , tidak usah mekai embel-embel ssi . . "ucap siwon sambil tersenyum.

"ne , , arrasoyo . ."jawab -pun segera menuju meja makan dan sungmin langsung menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Ayo kyu , , makan dulu , , kau bisa bangunkan . . atau mau aku bantu ? ? " Tanya sungmin pada kyuhyun.

" anhi , , aku bisa sendiri . . "jawab kyuhyun.

" aaa . . buka mulutmu . ."

"Minnie aku bisa makan sendiri , , sebaiknya kau makan bersama mereka , , kau pasti lelah . . "

"anhi , , aku pastikan kau makan . . dulu baru aku yang makan . . "jawab sungmin kukuh.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Minnie tapi gurat-gurat kesedihan mulai terpangpang diwajahnya mengingat sungmin yang sangat perhatian padanya padahal sungmin sudah ia lukai , , kyuhyun-pun bergumam dalam hatinya

' _kau masih perhatian padaku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu . . "_

" ini obat mu kyu . . kau kenapa ? kau terlihat lebih sering melamun sekarang . ."

"ahh , , an . . hi . ."jawab kyuhyun -pun kembali bergumam dalam hatinya.

'_aku memikirkanmu min , , ku mohon maaf kan aku , ,'_

.

.

Sedangkan dimeja makan , , siwon , , kibum dan haein , , tengah menikmati makanan mereka . . dan tiba-tiba hae-in membuka suara.

" appa , , sudah lama kita tidak makan seperti ini . . setelah umma meninggal . . "ucap hae-in polos dan mengundang semua mata melirik hae-in.

"andai aku punya umma . . "

"haein-ah . . " panggil kibum dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memeluk haein.

" haein-ah , , dengarkan songsaengnim . . walau kau tak punya umma , , tapi kau masih punya appa yang sangat menyayangimu , , masih ada teman-temanmu , , dan orang-orang disekelilingmu , , yang sangat menyayangimu , , " ucap kibum mencoba menenangkan hae-in.

"tapi ,, aku tidak punya umma . . songsaeng maukah kau jadi ummaku ? "ucapan polos hae-in kembali terdengar

.Seketika 'blush' muka kibum memerah begitupun siwon .Kibum sangat bingung harus menjawab apa . .

"haein-ah , , kau boleh menganggapku sebagai umma mu . . bukankah aku gurumu. . disekolah ? aku memang umma mu "jawab kibum mencoba menstabilkan emosinya.

"anhiyo , , aku mau sonsaeng benar-benar jadi ibuku , , umma yang selalu menyayangiku , ,menyuapiku saat makan . . membacakan dongeng sebelum aku tidur .. menciumku , , memandikanku . . membelaku saat ada yang menjahiliku , , mendengar ceritaku . . "ucap haein yang mulai -pun memeluk kibum dengan erat , , kibum-pun hanya bisa membalas pelukan hae-in.

"kibum-ssi mianheyo , , belakangan ini dia selalu seperti ini . ."

"gwaenchanayo siwon-ssi , , sebaiknya kita bawa haein pulang , , mungkin saat ini dia sedang sensitive dengan perasaannya , , naiklah keatas pamit , , pada kyu dan sungmin . . aku dan haein menunggu disini . . "ucap kibum.

" ne baiklah . ." siwon-pun langsung berjalan menuju kamar kyuhyun.

'Tok , , tok , , tok , ,'

"Kyu-ah , , sungmin-ah , ,aku pamit dulu . . haein agak rewel hari ini . . "

"ne baiklah , , hati-hati . ."jawab sungmin sambil bangkit dari duduknya , , berniat mengantarkan siwon kedepan rumahnya.

" gwaenchana , , kau tak usah mengantarku . . kau temani kyuhyun saja . . "

"ne , , arraseo . ."

Siwon-pun pulang kerumahnya dan ditemani kibum karena hae-in tidak mau lepas dari pelukan kibum.

.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai Hae-in semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kibum , , padahal mereka sudah ada dikamarnya , , matanya terpejam , , tapi ia tak mau melepaskan tangannya , , kibum-pun mencoba membujuk hae-in agar mau melepaskannya.

"haein-ah , , songsaeng harus pulang , , appa akan menemanimu , , "

Tapi haein masih belum mau melepaskan tangannya , , kibum-pun kembali mencoba membujuknya.

"haein-ah , , jebal . . hmm ? "tapi tak ada respon dari yang mulai geram dengan tingkah putrinya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

" yaaa choi haein ! " bentak siwon pada hae-in , , haein yang takut mulai terisak sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan yang sangat mengerti ia tau bahwa hae-in sangat menginginkan kehadiran seorang eomma hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan hae-in.

"sudahlah siwon-ssi aku akan menemaninya , , kau tidak keberatankan ? " ucap kibum dan dibalas anggukan dari siwon.

.

.

Kibum menemani hae-in tidur , ,dan malam semakin larut , , tapi pelukan haein semakin erat . . kibum kembali menyerah dan ia bergumam dalam hatinya.

'_mungkin malam ini aku harus menginap disini ?' _

" kibum-ssi , , apa haein sudah tidur ? "tiba-tiba suara Siwon terdengar.

"hmm , ,tapi sepertinya dia tak berniat melepaskanku , , "jawab kibum.

"mianheyo , , kibum-ssi aku merepotkanmu . . "

"anhi . . gwenchanayo . ." jawab kibum santai.

" baiklah, , aku permisi , , semogga kau bisa nyaman dirumahku , , jaljayo . ." pamit siwon pada kibum.

"ahh , , ne . ." balas kibum.

karena malam semakin larut dan mata kibum sudah terasa sangat berat , , kibum-pun tertidur sambil memeluk hae-in.

.

.

.

.

.

"Songsaengnim ironaseyo , , ini sudah pagi . . songsaengnim . ."ucap hae-in sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan kibum .merasa ada yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya kibum-pun menggeliat kecil.

" wae haein-ah ? apa ini sudah pagi ? "

"ne songsaengnim , , ireohnayo . ."

"oohh , , arraseo , , "kibum-pun bangun dari tidurnya.

"songsaengnim , , kita jalan-jalan ya , , inikan akhir pekan , , songsaeng mandilah dulu , , ini baju eomma ku , , tapi masih balu , , songsaeng bisa memakainya . . haein bangunin appa dulu ya . . " celoteh panjang lebar hae-in dan dibalas anggukan dan senyum manis kibum , , kibum-pun menuju kamar mandi.

"appa , , irona , , irona .. appa . . "rengek hae-in karena siwon tak kunjung bangun.

"ohh , ,wae chagi ? " Tanya siwon yang masih terpejam.

"appa, , haein mau jalan-jalan cama appa dan kibum songsaeng , , ne ? appa mau kan ? "bujuk hae-in , , sedangka siwon yang terkejut mendengar apa yang putrinya katakana hanya bisa bergumam dalam hatinya

' _ya tuhan . . anak ini bikin ulah apa lagi ya . .'_

**TBC**

,Maaf untuk kesalahannya^^


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 ~~**

.

.

.

" appa , , ppali . . " rengek hae-in yang menyadarkan siwon.

"ne , , ne , , appa mandi dulu ya . . kau tunggu sebentar chagi . . "siwon-pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai siwon-pun beranjak kebawah untuk sarapan .Makanannya sudah disiapkan -pun segera duduk dan menyuruh pembantunya untuk memanggil hae-in dan kibum.

"ahjuma , ,tolong panggilkan haein dan kibum ssi . ."suruh siwon pada pembantunya dan dibalas anggukan mengerti dari pembantunya.

Tapi sebelum ahjuma memanggil dan kibum sudah sangat kaget melihat kibum yang mengenakan baju istrinya.

"appa , , songsaeng cantikkan ?"tanya hae-in menyadarkan siwon.

"oh , , mianhe siwon-ssi , , kau pasti kaget melihat ku . . kalau kau keberatan , , aku akan menggantinya . ."

" anhiyo , , gwenchana , , aku hanya kaget . . silahkan duduk kibum-ssi . . " jawab dan haein-pun duduk di meja makan tersebut.

"hae-in-ah , , kenapa kau tidak makan chagi ?" Tanya siwon yang aneh melihat putrinya.

" aku ingin di suapi . . " jawab hae-in sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"arraseo , , aaa . . "

"anhi , , haein ingin disuapi kibum songsaeng . . "jawab hae-in sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon-pun hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar penuturan hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap hae-in yang sangat manja padanya.

" baiklah , , aaa . ." hae-in pun makan dengan lahap.

"anak pintar , , makan yang banyak ya , , "ucap kibum.

Hae-in makan dengan -in terlihat sangat merasa terharu melihat keadaan hae-in sekarang karena semenjak kematian istrinya inilah pertama kalinya siwon melihat haein begitu bahagia.

" Waah , , haein pintar sekali ya , , ayo sekarang minum susunya ya biar cepat besar . . chagi . . "puji kibum pada hae-in.

"ne , , songsaengnim . .

" appa , , dari tadi appa melamun terus kajja .. appa haein ingin kepantai . . " rengek hae-in yang bisa menarik siwon dari dunia lamunannya.

"ne , , kajja . . "jawab siwon segera.

.

.

setibanya dipantai , , haein langsung bermain pasir.

" appa . . haein ingin membuat istana pasir . . "rengek hae-in.

"ne , , mainlah . . "jawab siwon sambil mengelus kepala hae-in .

haein sibuk dengan istana kibum dan siwon duduk disampingnya .Rambut kibum tertiup angin yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan mampu membuat siwon takjub melihatnya.

" kibum-ssi , , "ucap siwon memulai pembicaraannya.

" mianheyo , , haein selalu merepotkanmu . . "sesal siwon.

"anhi . . gwenchanayo siwon-ssi . ."jawab kibum santai dan terus memperhatikan hae-in.

"appa , , songsaengnim ! "teriakkan haein terdengar.

"haein-ah ! jangan kesana . ."suara siwon mengintrupsi.

" appa ! ayo kita main air , , "ucap hae-in -pun mulai menyiram siwon dengan air.

"yaa ! haein-ah "teriak kibum yang jadi sasaran mereka-pun asik bermain air .

.

.

"Kyu , , ini apa ? " ucap sungmin sambil menunjuk setumpuk berkas yang ada dimeja.

"oh ,, itu berkas yang harus aku periksa dan tandatangani . . "jawab kyuhyun santai.

" ini sarapanmu , , jangan lupa makan obat mu . ."ucap sungmin.

sungmin pov.

Setelah menyimpan makanan dimejanya aku-pun keluar dari kamar rasa aku harus kembali bersikap dingin padanya . .

yaah , , cho kyuhyun . . kau masih saja seperti kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan-mu dari pada saja dulu kau seperti itu padaku.

bagaimana kau bisa mencintai orang lain ? sedangkan kau saja tidak bisa mencintai dirimu dengan baik . . .

huhh . .

Sungmin pov end.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov.

kenapa sikap nya kembali berubah ? aku hanya bisa bergumam.

'_ada apa dengannya ? kenapa tiba-tiba sikapnya dingin lagi ?'_

Ternyata ia masih belum bisa memaafkanku ?

padahal aku berharap lain , ,

huhh , ,

yaa . . cho sungmin . . kenapa aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu ?

kyuhyun pov end.

.

.

"Minnie . . kau sedang apa ? "Tanya kyuhyun menyadarkan sungmin dari lamunannya.

"anhi kyu , , aku hanya ingin beres-beres . . kau perlu apa ? "jawab sungmin.

"anhi , , aku hanya melihatmu melamun . . jadi aku menyapamu , , aku kekamar dulu aku ingin istirahat . ."

Kyuhyun semakin merasa aneh dengan sikap terlihat lebih banyak melamun dan hanya bisa kembali bergumam.

'_ada apa sihh dengannya ? dari tadi ia terkesan menghindariku , , apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?' _

.

.

'Tok , , tok , , tok , ,'

"Minnie-ah . ." panggil kyuhyun.

"ada apa kyu ? " Tanya sungmin.

"bisakah kau membantuku mengganti perban dikepalaku ? aku merasa tak nyaman , ,"pinta kyuhyun.

"ooh , , baiklah tunggu sebentar . . "sungmin-pun keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil selesai ia segera menuju kamar -pun masuk tampak kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya , , sungmin-pun mulai menggantikan perban kyuhyun walaupun terlihat ekspresi wajah kyuhyun yang sulit kyuhyun sangat bingung tentang perubahan sikap sungmin.

"berbaliklah , ,

nahh selesai , , kyu-ah , , besok aku akan mengajar , , kibum akan pergi ke seoul . . jadi tak ada yang

menggantikanku , , kau tidak apa-apakan kutinggal sendiri ? " Tanya sungmin dan terlihat gurat-gurat kecemasan di wajahnya .

Bagaimanapun ia takut meninggalkan kejadian dulu saat ia meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah.

"pergilah , ,jangan khawatir aku tidak apa-apa . ."jawab kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyu , , sarapan sudah siap , ,

aku pergi dulu , , makan obatmu , , kalau tidak mendesak , , jangan turun dari tempat tidur kalau kau ingin

Sesuatu , , tunggu aku sampai pulang , , arraseo ? "jelas sungmin dan dibalas anggukan mengerti dari kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin bergegas pulang dari sangat cemas mengingat kyuhyun sendirian di dari tadi kyuhyun tak bisa itu membuat sungmin makin panic.

Sungmin tergesa-gesa hingga kakinya tersandung lututnya berdarah tapi ia tak terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan di dirumah ia membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

" kyu-ah . ." teriak sungmin memanggil kyuhyun tapi tak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun. Ia-pun berlari menuju kamar di depan pintu kamar sungmin langsung membuka pintunya.

" ooh , , wasseo ? kau sudah pulang Minnie-ah . ."sapa kyuhyun datar.

" dari tadi aku memanggilmu . . "jawab sungmin dengan nada bicara yang benar-benar dingin.

"ohh , ,mian , , aku tak mendengarnya . ."

"kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku ? "

"aah , , aku terlalu sibuk aku tak menghiraukan suara telpon , , aku tidak tau itu kau mian . ." sebelum kyuhyun menyelsaikan kata-katanya sungmin sudah memotongnya.

" yaaa. . cho kyuhyun ! " bentak sungmin menggema keseluruh ruangan.

" Minnie-ah . ." kyuhyun kaget melihat sungmin yang tiba-tiba marah menatap sungmin dari atas hingga melihat celana yang dipakai sungmin sobek dibagian lutut dan penuh dengan darah.

" Minnie-ah , , kakimu kenapa ? " Tanya kyuhyun khawatir .

Perlahan sungmin mendekati kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh amarah .

"jadi , , dari tadi kau sibuk dengan semua ini ?

kau tau tidak tau aku mencemaskanmu cho kyuhyun ! " bentak sungmin sambil membuang semua berkas-berkas itu kyuhyun yang melihat semua berkasnya berserakan dilantai tak bisa menahan emosinya.

" yaa lee sungmin ! apa yang kau lakukan ? kau tau ? pekerjaan yang sudah hampir selesai ini sekarang bertambah ! " bentak kyuhyun tak kalah.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk kyuhyun menyusun berkas-berkas itu untuk itu membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lamaSedangkan sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun malah mementingkan kertas-kertas bodoh itu merasa semakin tak dianggap oleh -pun berlari membanting pintu dengan itu menyadarkan kyuhyun bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal terbodoh yang ia lakukan lagi.

" yaa ! cho kyuhyun ! apa yang kau lakukan ? kau baru saja membentaknya ! arrhg !"frustasi kyuhyun .

Ia-pun segera mengejar sungmin segera membuka pintu kamar ia masuk ia menemukan sungmin yang tertunduk dilantai sedang menangis dengan wajah disembunyikan di kedua segenap rasa bersalah itu kembali menyeruah di hati kyuhyun.

" Minnie-ah , , mianhe . . "

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 end

* * *

><p>" Minnie-ah , , mianhe . . " ucap kyuhyun sambil mencoba memeluk Minnie segera menghempaskannya tapi kyuhyun tak mengencangkan pelukannya.<p>

" mianhe chagi , , nan babo gattaseo . . mianhae . ." ucap kyuhyun sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangisan sungmin makin menjadi-jadi.

" yaa sungmin-ah aku mohon berhenti menangis .. ne jebal . . mianhae jeongmal mianhae Minnie-ah , , aku terlalu egois, , aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaanku , , aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu , , aku memang bodoh , , maki aku pukul aku jika mau, ,atau kau mau aku pergi dari sini . . benar benar pergi dari kehidupanmu aku . . ." ucap kyuhyun terhenti.

'DEG'

Dada sungmin terasa merasa sulit bernapas. Kemudian ia bergumam dalam hatinya.

' _kenapa hatiku lebih sakit saat kyu mengatakan itu , , bukankah selama ini aku berusaha melupakannya . . ya tuhan apa ini ? apa benar aku takut kehilangannya . .'_

" Minnie-ah uljima , , kajja kita obati lukamu . . "ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik sungmin untuk duduk perlahanlahan kyu mengobati luka sungmin.

" tidurlah , , kau pasti lelah . . "ucap kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan sungmin sendiri dikamarnya.

Kyuhyun pov

ya tuhan , ,  
>ternyata keberadaanku malah membuatnya semakin menderita dan tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata , , apa aku benar-benar harus pergi ? pergi dari hidup sungmin untuk selamanya ?<br>mungkinkah dengan kepergianku rasa sedihnya akan berakhir ? air matanya berhenti mengalir ? tapi bagaimana dengan cintaku padanya ? apakah harusku akhiri ? Tapi … aku harus pergi ini demi sungmin , ,  
>mungkin inilah pengorbananku untuknya .<p>

kyuhyun pov end.

.

.

Pagi menjelang terlihat kyuhyun telah selesai mengemas semua barang barangnya dan siap untuk meninggalkan rumah sungmin.

'tok tok tok'

"Minnie ah kau sudah bangun ? "

"Ne , , sebentar kyu ! " sungmin-pun beranjak dan membuka pintu kaget melihat kyuhyun membawa semalam ia tak main main.

Tiba-tiba kaki sungmin badannya matanya mulai tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya dan ia jatuh.

" Minnie-ah . . " dengan sigap kyuhyun menahan tubuh sungmin yang hampir roboh.

" Minnie-ah gwenchana , , "Tanya kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan tubuh sungmin agar tidak terjatuh.

"kau ingin meninggalkanku kyu . . ? "Tanya sungmin dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"kau ingin meninggalkan- ku Kyu ? bahkan setelah kau hadir kembali di kehidupan-ku . . kenapa kau

kembali jika kau hanya ingin membuatku menangis lagi ?

Gomawo . . kau sudah berhasil membuatku membuka kembali hatiku yang ku kunci unttuk- mu . .  
>tapi sekarang . .<br>aku akan mengunci nya kembali dan tak akan pernah lagi ku buka untukmu . . "ucap Minnie masih dengan pandangan mata yang kosong dan air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Anhi Miinie-ah , ,geugeon Anhiya . .

aku pergi karena keberadaan-ku terus menyakitimu , ,

aku sadar keberadaanku hanya membuat-mu semakin terluka , , aku pikir lebih baik aku pergi , , mianhe jeongmal mianhae . .

aku pergi bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu . . aku pergi karena aku mencintaimu . . saranghae ! "jawab kyuhyun sambil berusaha menjelaskan maksud kepergiannya.

"Ibtakcyeo ! berhentilah berbohong ! kau menyakitiku sudah terlalu dalam , , cintamu palsu bahkan kau

tidak pernah memahamiku , ,kau datang hanya untuk menyakiti ku membuat ku semakin terluka . ."bentak Minnie.

"Anhiya , , jeongmal anhiya , , nan jinjja neol saranghae ! jebal naemall miduh , ,"jawab kyuhyun.

"Malhajimaaaaaaaaaa ! jika kau tidak mencintaiku jangan pernah katakan itu ! dari awal

kau hanya mempermainkanku dengan semua ini ! jadi berhentilah sekarang . . jika kau ingin pergi , ,

pergilah dan jangan menunjukan batang hidungmu dihadapanku ! "bentak sungmin sambil berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir.

"baiklah , , aku pergi .. jalga lee sungmin . . hiduplah dengan baik , , maaf-kan aku meskipun aku tau

kesalahanku terlalu aku-pun tak yakin kau akan memaafkanya , , jeongmal mianhae . .

na kkaeke . . haengbokhe . ."ucap kyuhyun pasrah.

Perlahan kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan langkahnya tiba –tiba berbalik dan langsung berlari memeluk sungmin.

"Minnie-ah , ,  
>aku mohon . . tolong berikan aku kesempatan kedua , , aku berjanji , , aku akan memperbaiki semuannya , aku akan selalu ada disisimu . . aku akan menjagamu . . aku akan selalu mencintaimu , , aku mohon , , "ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk sungmin.<p>

"hiks , , A , , ku mohon Kyu , , jangan pernah katakan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan hati-mu . . berhentilah

berbohong tentang perasaan-mu padaku , , hiks . ."jawab sungmin disela-sela tangisnya.

"Minnie-ah , , aku tidak pernah berbohong tentang perasaan-ku padamu . .

hatiku masih tetap dipenuhi oleh perasaan-perasaan cinta dan bersalahku padamu . .

aku tidak akan pernah merubahnya sampai aku mati ! hatiku hanya untukmu ! kau selau memenuhi pikiranku !

kau selalu datang di mimpiku ! kau selalu membuatku terbangun ditengah malam karena mimpi itu !

bahkan kau selalu membuatku menangis karena aku merindukanmu ! aku mohon beri aku kesempatan kedua . ."jelas kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"kkajima . ."jawab sungmin sambil membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah . ."sahut kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukannya pada sungmin.

"kkajima jebal . . hiks . ."jelas sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku ingin kau ada disampingku . .

aku mohon , , jangan tinggalkan aku . .

aku tak mau kau pergi , , aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi ..

rasa sakit yang kau berikan tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat aku merindukanmu . .

aku mohon jangan pergi , , jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri . . hiks , ,"jelas sungmin disela-sela tangisnya.

"Terimakasih Cho Sungmin kau telah memberikan kesempatan pada suamimu yang bodoh ini !

saranghae ! aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu ! gomawo chagi , , jeongmal gomawo . .

sekarang kita mulai lagi kehidupan kita dari awal lagi chagi . . kau harus hidup sebagai cho sungmin ! "ucap kyuhyun tanpa sedikit-pun berniat melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Yeobseo kibum-ssi . ."

"ahh , , ne siwon-ssi . . waeyo ? "

"mianheyo , , bisakah kau kerumahku sekarang ? hae-in sakit, , panasnya tinggi sekali , , dia terus memanggil namamu , , aku bingung ia sama sekali tak mau makan , , setiap makanan dan obat yang diminum selalu dimuntahkannya . ."jelas siwon.

"baiklah siwon-ssi chamkaman . . "

Setelah kibum menerima telpon dari siwon ia terlihat sangat berlari kemobilnya parasaan khawatir memenuhi hatinya.

.

.

'Ting , , tong , , ting , , tong'

"ooh , ,Kibum-ssi kau sudah datang , , ayo masuklah , , haein dikamarnya . . "ajak siwon pada -pun berjalan menuju kamar haein.

"haein-ah . ." sahut kibum sambil berlari kecil kearah hae-in.

"songsaeng . ."jawab hae-in.

Haein memeluk kibum denga meraba dahi hae-in dan terasa sangat panas.

" Siwon-ssi , , kita kerumah sakit saja panasnya tinggi sekali aku khawatir . . "ucap kibum.

"ne , , kajja"ajak siwon.

Mereka-pun segera pergi kerumah sakit.

.

.

"Usainim , , bagaimana keadaannya ? " Tanya kibum dan siwon pada dokter yang baru selesai memeriksa haein.

"Dia baik-baik saja , , panasnya akan segera turun . .jangan terlalu khawatir . . ohh ya , , apa anda eomma-nya ?"

"ne . . "jawab siwon tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"ahh , , ne . ."jawab kibum lemah sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"ahh , , saya sarankan sebaiknya anda memberikan perhatian lebih pada anak anda , , sepertinya anda sibuk dan kurang memperhatikannya , , pola makannya sangat buruk . . jadi sebaiknya anda memberi perhatian khusus padanya . ."jelas dokter tersebut.

" ahh , , ne " ucap kibum sambil menghela napas lega.

"mianheyo kibum-ssi , , aku merepotkanmu lagi . . " sesal siwon.

"anhi gwenchanayo , , sebaiknya kita liat haein . . "jawab kibum sambil melangkah menuju ruangan hae-in dirawat.

.

.

Kibum mendekati haein dan duduk disebelahnya kemudian kibum mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang .Sedangkan siwon hanya melihat itu dan dia sadar bahwa hae-in sangat membutuhkan -tiba hae-in mengigau

"umma . . umma . . ummmaa . . huwee . ."

" haein-ah bangun chagi , , songsaeng disini . ."ucap kibum mencoba membangunkan hae-in.

Siwon tak tega melihat keadaan mulai tenang dipelukan kibum .

"songsaeng-nim . ."ucap hae-in riang.

"haein-ah . . kau tidak makan dengan benar belakangan ini chagi ? "jawab sambil mengelus rambut hae-in.

"ne , , songsaengnim . ."

"wae ? "Tanya kibum.

"tidak ada yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya . . aku tidak mau makan jika sendiri . ." rengek hae-in.

"oohh , , lain kali hae-in tidak boleh seperti itu ya . . arraseo . ."nasehat kibum.

"aku seperti itu karena appa tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan-ku ! "ucap hae-in sambil menunjuk kearah siwon.

"ne ? memangnya apa yang appa tidak turuti ? ? "jawab siwon kaget medengar pernyataan hae-in.

"appa lupa ? sini duduklah disini ! "jawab hae-in sambil menyuruh siwon sambil menyuruh siwon duduk didekatnya.

"apa ? "Tanya siwon pada hae-in yang tak kunjung berbicara.

" . . ."hae-in berbisik pada siwon.

"uhukk , , uhukk , "siwon tersendat mendengar perkataan hae-in.

"waeyo appa ? itu tidak sulitkan ? "Tanya hae-in dengan innocent-nya.

"akan appa pikirkan . ."jawab siwon sambil melangkah keluar ruangan hae-in.

"wae chagi ? kenapa appa-mu seperti itu ?"Tanya kibum yang aneh melihat tingkah siwon yang berubah.

"anhiyo songsaengnim , , songsaengnim harus mendengarnya dari mulut appa . ."jawab hae-in sambil tersenyum evil.

"oohh , , baiklah , , sekarang hae-in harus makan dan minum obat . . ayo buka mulut haein-ah . ."kibum menyuapi hae-in makan dengan lama kemudian siwon kembali.

"appa ! appa dari mana ? kenapa appa meninggalkanku sendiri dengan songsaengnim ? "Tanya hae-in pada siwon yang baru datang.

"ahh ne chagi , , appa ada urusan sebentar . ." jawab siwon.

'tok , , tok , , tok'

"haein-ah . . "sahut sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"songsaengnim , , kyuhyun ahjussi . . kalian datang ! "sapa hae-in dengan semangat.

"aigoo , , ada apa ini ? "Tanya kibum penasaran melihat sungmin dan kyuhyun yang terlihat kembali bersama.

"sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan kibum-ssi . ." jawab siwon sebelum kyuhyun menjawabnya sedangkan kyuhyun dan sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"ne , , haein-ah wae geurae ? appa-mu mengatakan pada kyuhyun ahjussi kau sakit ? ? "Tanya sungmin sambil meraba dahi hae-in dan melupakan pertanyaan kibum.

"ne songsaengnim , , aku sakit , , apa tidak menuruti keinginanku ! " jawab hae-in sambil mengerucutkan bibrnya.

"permintaan ? " Tanya sungmin dan kyuhyun berbarengan.

"ne ! "jawab hae-in sambil tersenyum evil.

"aigoo . . haein-ah . . sejak kapan kau bisa tersenyum evil seperti kyuhyun ahjussi ? "Tanya siwon.

"aku akan menjawabnya jika appa menuruti keinginanku ! "jawab haein.

"haein-ah ! appa mohon , , kau meminta apapun akan appa berikan tapi jangan itu , , ne ? "bujuk siwon.

"andwae ! "jawab hae-in kukuh.

"haein-ah ! apa kau mau memberi tau apa yang kau inginkan pada kyuhyun ahjussi dan sungmin songsaengnim ? "

"ne ! aku bisa percaya pada ahjussi dan songsaengnim ! ahjussi dan songsaengnim duduk disini ! "

"arraseo ! " sungmin dan kyuhyun-pun duduk disebelah hae-in.

" . . ."bisik hae-in pada kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"aigoo . . haein-ah itu permintaan yang sangat bagus chagi ! kau memang pintar ! " ucap sungmin setelah mendengar bisikan kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan tatapan evilnya.

"permitaan yang sangat bagus haein-ah ! ahjussi dan sungmin songsaengnim akan membantumu hwaiting ! siwon hyung permintaan anakmu sangat bagus ! kenapa tidak ? "ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

"ne , , gomawoyo kyuhyun ahjussi ! songsaengnim ! "jawab hae-in sambil tersenyum.

"sebenarnya ada apa ? haein-ah kau memberi tau kyuhyun ahjussi dan sungmin songsaengnim , , kenapa kau tidak memberi tau kibum songsaengnim ? "

"andwaeyo songsaengnim , , songsaengnim harus tau itu dari mulut appa ! "

"ahh sebenarnya ada apa ? siwon-ssi bisa kau jelaskan padaku ? "Tanya kibum mendesak.

"hmm , , hmm , , a.. "jawab siwon gugup.

"kenapa tidak kau jelaskan hyung ? "ucap kyuhyun sambil memamerkan evil smirknya.

"ahh , , kalian jangan memprovokasi ku ! "kesal siwon.

"ahh , , haein-ah ! apa kau ingin bermain keluar bersama songsaengnim ? "tawar sungmin pada hae-in.

"ne songsaengnim . . kajjayo . . "jawab hae-in.

"jangan lupa pakai mantelmu haein-ah . . "ucap kyuhyun sambil memakaikan mantel hae-in.

"sungmin songsaengnim , , kyuhyun ahjussi . . "sahut hae-in.

"wae haein-ah ?"Tanya kyuhyun dan sungmin berbarengan.

"boleh aku memanggil kalian eomma dan appa , , sehari saja ? aku ingin merasakan berjalan-jalan dengan orang tua lengkap . . ne ? jika hanya berjalan-jalan berdua dengan appa aku terlihat seperti anak hilang . ."rengek hae-in.

"haein-ah . ."sahut siwon.

"aigoo , , siwon hyung ! usul hae-in benar-benar harus kau terima ! "ucap kyuhyun yang semakin membuat siwon tertunduk.

"tentu saja chagi ! kau boleh melakukannya ! "jawab sungmin sambil mengusap kepala hae-in dengan sayang.

"gomawo sungmin songsaengnim kyuhyun ahjussi ! "ucap hae-in sambil memeluk kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"kajja . . kita pergi bermain ! "ajak kyuhyun sambil menggendong hae-in.

"siwon hyung ! lakukan sekarang ! "ucap kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan hae-in.

"jogiyo , , kibum-ssi bisakah kita bicara sebentar ? "siwon memberanikan diri memulai langkah-langkahnya menuruti keinginan hae-in.

"ahh , , ne . ."jawab kibum.

"lebih baik kita berbicara sambil berjalan-jalan . . agar tidak terlalu kaku .."usul siwon.

"ne , , kajjayo . ."jawab kibum.

Mereka-pun mengobrol sambil berjalan-jalan di areal taman rumah sakit.

"kibum-ssi , , kau ingin tau-kan apa yang hae-in bisikkan padaku , , kyuhyun dan sungmin . . ?" Tanya siwon hati-hati.

"ne . ."jawab kibum singkat.

"hae-in memintaku , , untuk menjadikanmu eommanya . .

mianheyo , , meskipun hal ini hae-in yang memintanya , , tapi sebenarnya , , aku memang menyukai-mu .

. aku tau ini bukan saat yang tepat tapi aku tulus . . " ucap siwon sambil berlutut dihadapan kibum.

" narang , , gyeorunhaejullae ? aku tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk hal ini , , aku hanya membuat ini beberapa saat yang lalu . ."ucap siwon sambil berlutut dihadapan kibum dan memasangkan cincin yang terbuat dari bunga yang tumbuh ditaman.

Sedangkan kibum hanya mematung kaget mendengar pernyataan siwon.

" mianhe , , siwon-ssi . . kenapa kau melamarku ? apa karena kau butuh ibu untuk haein ? "

"anhi kibum-ssi , , saranghae jeongmal saranghae , , dan kebetulan kau dekat dengan haein dan ini semakin meyakinkanku untuk melamarmu , , jika kau memanggapku mempunyai niat yang tidak baik , , percayalah kibum-ssi aku tulus . . maukah kau menikah denganku ? "ucap siwon mencoba menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

"minaheyo , , tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab sekarang . ."

"ne , , gwaenchanayo , , aku akan menunggu jawabanmu kibum-ssi , , "ucap siwon dan dibalas anggukan kibum.

Mereka-pun berjalan-jalan disekeliling -tiba siwon mengenggam tangan kibum dan memegangnnya dengan hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan siwon.

.

.

"haein-ah . . kau ingin main apa chagi ? "Tanya sungmin pada ini mereka tengah berada ditaman dekat rumah sakit.

"hmmm , , "hae-in terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"eomma , , appa . . aku ingin seperti anak itu . . dia terlihat bahagia . ."ucap hae-in sambil menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang sedang di gendong appa nya dipundak.

"geurae . . ayo naik ke pundak appa . ."ucap -pun naik kepundak kyuhyun.

Mereka-pun berjalan-jalan ditaman tersebut hingga sore hari semakin larut mereka-pun memutuskan unttuk kemali kerumah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit hae-in tertidur di pangkuan kyuhyun , , hae-in terlihat lelah.

"Minnie-ah . ."ucap kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"wae ? "jawab sungmin sambil memegang tangan kyuhyun.

"apa jika anak kita masih hidup , , dia sekarang sebesar ini ? "Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangan sungmin.

"anhi , , dia berbeda beberapa tahun dengan hae-in . . aku merindukannya , , aku begitu ceroboh sampai tidak menyadari aku hamil waktu itu . ."sesal Minnie.

"itu bukan sepenuhnya kecerobohanmu , , tapi itu karena-ku juga . . aku tidak perhatian padamu waktu itu , , mianhae . ."ucap kyuhyun sambil menatap Minnie dengan tatapan teduh.

"ya , , kita tidak bisa memutar kembali waktu . ."jawab Minnie sambil tersenyum lembut.

"saranghae , , cho sungmin . ."

"naddo saranghae cho kyuhyun . . . "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian.

"eomma . . appa . ."panggil hae-in pada kibum dan siwon yang tengah berdiri dipinggir pantai.

Kini mereka tengah berada di pulau jeju untuk acara perayaan ulang tahun hae-in yang sudah dilaksanakan beberapa hari yang kibum sudah resmi menjadi nyonya menikah sebulan lalu.

"eomma , , appa . ."rengek hae-in.

"wae chagi ? "Tanya kibum dan siwon.

"eomma , , appa . . kalian sudah dengar-kan , , sungmin songsaengnim dan kyuhyun ahjussi akan mempunyai aegya ? "

"ne , , wae chagi ? "Tanya kibum sambil menggendong hae-in kepangkuannya.

"eomma , , appa . . aku ingin punya adikk . . . ne ? jebal . ."rengek hae-in.

"uhukk , , uhukk . ."tiba-tiba siwon tersendat.

"tapi kau masih kecil chagi .."bujuk kibum.

"aahh , , eomma . . aku berjanji . . aku akan menyayangi adikku ne ? eomma . . appa . ."rengek hae-in.

"tapi eomma-mu benar chagi . . kau masih kecil . ."bujuk siwon.

"ahh . . eomma . . appa . ."rengek hae-in sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"arraseo , , arraseo . . terserah eomma-mu saja . ."jawab siwon.

"eomma . . ne ? ne ? jebal eomma . ."rengek hae-in sambil memamerkan puppy eyesnya.

"kenapa kalian selalu memojokkanku ? "kesal kibum.

"ayolah eomma . . ne ? "rengek hae-in.

"ahh , , molla . ."

"eomma . . "

"molla . ."

"eomma . . "

"terserah . . "

"horeee ! aku akan punya adik ! aku harus memberi tau sungmin songsaengnim ! annyeong eomma . .

appa . . aku akan menelpon sungmin songsaengnim dan kyuhyun ahjussi !

oh ya , , eomma appa ! aku ingin yeodongsaeng ! " teriak hae-in sambil berlari meninggalkan kibum dan siwon berdua.

END

Gomawo yang udah mau baca & review ^^

Gomawo juga yang udah jadiin fav story ^^

jeongmal gomawoyo ^^

zakurafrezee wiikimyesung DhiantJungsooholic sawri kimhyena Samantha Laus


End file.
